El Escape
by ypotter
Summary: Ella a regresado a sus vidas despues de 6 años, como reaccionaran sus amigos a ver a Hermione despues de mucho tiempo de no verla! como Reaccionara Ron? habra sentimientos nuevamente? es un R&H pleenameente!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí esta un fanfic que habla como una persona puede tratar de olvidar a la persona que ama, pero no sera facil y mas cuando esa persona volvio a su vida después de mucho tiempo, no soy muy buena con esto de los fanfics! Asi que espero que dejen mensajes diciendome si les gusto o definitivamente es un asco! **

**Salu2! **

Capitulo 1 el regreso

- Y estas nerviosa por tu viaje? - le decía una chica a su amiga

Em no por que tendría que estar nerviosa - le respondía la chica al mismo tiempo que se mordía las uñas.. una muy mala costumbre que había agarrado

Bueno es bastante tiempo que no regresabas a la ciudad de hecho hace mas de 6 años, no te da curiosidad por ver como estan tus amigos, si estan casados, si ya tienen hijos, no se, sobre todo ver si han cambiado - le dijo la chica mientras recojia su cabello en una cola

Mira, casados lo mas seguro es que me hubieran avisado, con hijos igual y diferentes bueno eso si no lose -

Pero tu misma me dijiste que perdiste el contacto con ellos, que tienes años sin saber nada -

Tienes razón, nose si estén casados, tengan hijos, estén cambiados y si Rachel si me preocupa algo pues ya que con los únicos que tengo contactos es con mi familia y nadie mas -

Calma Hermione relájate de seguro no han cambiado mucho -

Por otra parte...

Ron donde dejaste mi corbata roja? - Le Preguntaba un chico ojiverde a su amigo pelirrojo mientras buscaba desesperado entre todo el desastre que había en el cuarto, su corbata roja

Nose no tengo idea - le dijo el chico pelirrojo también buscando la corbata de su amigo

Ron! - Dijo haciendo un gesto algo enojado, - quede de pasar por tu hermana hace media hora! -

Y que, Ginny es muy tardada para arreglarse -

Sabes que no es a si -

La encontré - dijo Ron sacando la corbata de su ropa sucia

Ron esta sucia - le dijo Harry mientras miraba la corbata

Y eso no es problema - dijo Ron mientras que con un movimiento de varita la corbata queda limpia

Sabes debimos hacer eso desde un principio - dijo Harry dando un suspiro – bueno ahora si ya me voy, espera tu adonde vas? - Le pregunto el chico mientras veía a su amigo que también se cambiaba

Ah voy por Robert al aeropuerto, acuérdate que hoy llegaba y quede de pasar por el -

oh, salúdamelo algo me dice que te gusta Robert - le dijo su amigo en tono de burla y a si salio del departamento

muy chistoso Harry - dijo Ron dando un suspiro, mientras se ponía su chaqueta y a si también salía de su departamento.

Bien llegamos - le dijo Rachel a Hermione mientras las dos chicas bajan del avión

Espera todavía sigo algo mareada - le dijo la chica bajando con dificultad, no le gustaba viajar en aviones además de que no estaba acostumbrada

Vamos - dijo Rachel ayudando a su amiga y a si bajando las dos, llegaron al aeropuerto y esperaron a que les dieran sus maletas, después las dos chicas se disponían a pedir un taxi cuando Hermione tropieza con alguien y sin querer lo golpea con su maleta

Yo losiento soy tan entupida - dijo Hermione algo avergonzada mientras recogía su maleta

No te preocupes fue mi culpa no vi por donde caminaba -

Ron? - dijo Hermione mientras miraba al chico pelirrojo

**Hola se que el primer cap esta algo corto prometo que el segundo sera mas largo y prometo que en el segundo se aclararan mas dudas que segura mente les dejo este revoltoso fic!**

**Salu2! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, se que el capitulo 1 estuvo corto y tal vez les trajo algunas dudas, pero ahora hice este capitulo un poco mas largo, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews para ver que opinan de el salu2!**

Capitulo 2 la extraña

- Ron, dijo Hermione mientras miraba al chico pelirrojo, - lo siento es que te pareces tanto a un amigo dijo la chica al ver la expresión del chico

- Herm? Hermione?- Dijo el chico también algo impresionado

- Ron? Eres tu -

- Herm - dijo el chico mientras sin reaccionar le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga

- Ron este fue el ultimo lugar donde esperaba encontrarte que haces aquí? -

- Vine a recoger a un amigo, pero tu tenemos años sin saber de ti, has cambiado mucho - dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras miraba a su amiga, la que ya no tenia el cabello enmarañado, si no ahora lo traía lacio y muy largo y estaba mas hermosa que nunca

- Si, se que debí haberme reportado - dijo la chica mientras su vista estaba en el suelo

- Donde estabas? -

- En Nueva York -

- En Nueva York? Y que hacías aya? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo muy emocionado después de tanto de no ver a su amiga le alegraba mucho estar otra ves al lado de ella, en eso la chica se disponía a contestarle cuando alguien los interrumpió

- Hermione me encantan tus modales pero no nos piensas presentar? - Dijo Rachel que estaba algo aburrida después de estar escuchando a su amiga y el extraño platicar

- Lo mismo digo Ron - dijo Robert que tenia la misma cara de aburrimiento que Rachel

- Losiento Rach, el es Ron, Ron ella es Rachel -

- Mucho gusto - dijo la chica mientras le apretaba la mano

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Ron mientras hacia lo mismo - y yo les presento a Robert, Robert ella es Hermione y ella es Rachel -

- El gusto es mío chicas - dijo Robert mientras le daba un beso en la mano a las dos

- Y bien a donde van? - Pregunto Ron algo curioso

- Pues Rachel y yo teníamos pensado pedir un taxi y de ahí irnos a casa de Rachel, después yo me iría a ver a mis papas -

- Pues nosotros los llevamos verdad Robert? - Dijo Ron

- Claro dijo Robert – estoy encantado de estar con dos chicas tan guapas como uds!-

- Eres muy lindo Robert - le dijo Rachel algo sonrojada

- Y quien va a manejar? - pregunto Hermione algo curiosa

- Pues yo - dijo Ron

- Ya te sabes manejar por el mundo muggle, Digo por la ciudad - dijo Hermione viendo a Robert

- Tu amiga también es una bruja? - Dijo Robert mientras miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Si de hecho ella estudio conmigo en Hogwarts -

- Ah a si que el es Ron - dijo Rachel

- Tu también eres?.. - empezó a decir Ron pero Rachel no la dejo terminar

- - a si es – le contesto Rachel

Fueron a la casa de Rachel, de ahí se fueron a casa de Robert y de ahí a casa de los papas de Hermione

- Bueno creo que será mejor que ya me valla - le dijo Ron a Hermione

- Valla Ronald pensé que me invitarías un helado -

- Y lo tenia pensado hacer pero no estas cansada? -

- Para un helado claro que no -

- Ok vamos dijo Ron -

- Y que ha pasado con Harry como esta? -

- Enamorado de mi hermana - dijo Ron dando un suspiro!

- no se han casado, como esta Ginny -

- no, y ella muy bien -

- que ha pasado con uds, alguien se ah casado? -

- Te sorprenderá saber que los que se casaron fueron Luna y Neville -

- Woo eso si es algo que me sorprende -

- Tratamos de comunicarnos pero tus papas - dijeron que no tenias teléfonos ni celulares ya sabes esas cosas muggles -

- Woo sabes usar teléfonos y celulares, eso si es un gran cambio Ron -

- - Se usar muchas cosas muggles Hermione -

- si ya me di cuenta - dijo la chica

- Hermione por que te fuiste? -

- Es una historia larga luego te la contare -

- Pero no te despediste de nadie, tus papas no nos decían donde vivías, no sabíamos nada de ti, te mandamos lechuzas las primeras semanas que te fuiste pero nunca las contestaste -

- Lose, todavía las tengo -

- Segura que no quieres hablar de eso?- Le pregunto Ron a Hermione, pero la chica solo miro a su helado y no dijo nada – ok eso lo entiendo como un luego te lo explicare todo -

- Si - dijo la chica dando una pequeña sonrisa – luego te lo explicare, pero cuéntame andas saliendo con alguna chica, algún amor, eres todo un rompecorazones Ronald Weasley - le dijo Hermione, ya no temía lo que le respondiera, ya no sentía nada por el, nada como lo que sintió cuando estuvo en hogwarts, ahora lo único que sentía era felicidad de verlo y una gran amistad y un gran recuerdo de todo lo que habian pasado

- Hay una chica, con la cual estuve saliendo, pero ella no es de aquí ella es de los Ángeles así que cuando se fue no pude decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, así que se lo envié por una lechuza, eso hacíamos nos mandábamos lechuzas -

- Em Ron sabes de celulares, de teléfonos, pero no sabes de computadoras y emails? - - Le dijo la chica en tono sarcástico y al mismo tiempo en burla

- Muy graciosa Her -

- Y que paso? -

- La ultima lechuza que le mande diciéndole mis sentimientos, no me la contesto -

- Oh bueno, tal vez no pudo, no le has tratado de hablar por teléfono? -

- Her, ella es malísima usando cosas muggles no sabe casi nada de esas cosas -

- Oh entiendo, pues no te preocupes, yo creo que tiene una buena razón para explicarte por que no te la pudo mandar -

- Si yo también lo creo, aun que muchas veces me pregunto por que no me la contesto, pero como sea, quieres ir a ver si esta Harry en el departamento? -

- Están viviendo juntos?.. -

- A si es -

- Solo te recuerdo que Ginny es muy celosa Ron bueno sigue siendo celosa?

- Si, espera por que dices eso? - Le pregunto Ron tiempo después que capto el comentario de su amiga

- Ron tu fuiste el objeto mas valioso de Harry en el torneo de los tres magos -

- Muy graciosa Her -

Después de ese comentario llegaron al departamento y estaba todo muy apagado

- bueno creo que todavía no han llegado - dijo Ron al ver todo muy en silencio

- no estaría tan segura - dijo Hermione soltando una risa

En ese momento se encontraban Harry y Ginny dándose un dulce beso mientras al parecer veían una película

- muy tiernos, pero si iban hacer eso, no debieron haber rentado la película los -interrumpió Ron cosa que rápidamente hiso que Harry y Ginny se separaran

- Quien es tu amiga Ron? - Dijo Ginny algo apenada por el comentario de su hermano

- Que pena que no me reconozcas Ginny Weasley!-

- Hermione - dijo Harry algo serio y después se levanto a abrazarla – hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos, no sabíamos nada de ti - dijo el chico mientras no la soltaba

- Hermione? Estas muy .. - empezó a decir Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió

- Hermosa, cambiada? -

- Hey me pondré celosa! - Dijo Ginny en tono de burla y después abrazo a Hermione – no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe -

- Yo también le dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amiga -

- Pero por que te fuiste, adonde te fuiste, no avisaste le - dijo Harry

- Es algo que luego les contare -

- Y nosotros no te presionaremos, no te preocupes - le dijo Ginny al ver la cara de Harry

- Y que ha sido de uds? Harry, Ron en que están trabajando, Ginny? -

- Pues Ron y yo somos Aurores - dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny

- Pero derrotaste a Voldemort que no? - Pregunto Hermione algo curiosa pero al mismo tiempo preocupada

- Pero aun así quedan varios mortifagos sueltos, aun que sabes, casi no ha habido mucho movimiento ah estado todo muy calmado así que también trabajamos en relaciones muggles - dijo Ron mientras tomaba agua

- Ah, ya entiendo por eso sabes mucho sobre ellos tu papa debe de estar encantado -

- Si, no sabes cuanto - le dijo Ron mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso

- Por cierto como están ellos, como están los gemelos -

- Todos bien, a los gemelos les ha ido muy bien en el zonko! -

- Me alegra y tu Ginny que estas estudiando? -

Soy sanadora -

- Hey yo estudio algo parecido medimagia -

- Pensé que estabas estudiando en esas universidades muggles - dijo Ron sacado de onda

- Y lo hice pero también estudie para medimago! -

- Si eras demasiado inteligente me imagino que pudiste estudiar una carrera muggle además de lo de medimago - dijo Harry

- No soy tan inteligente Harry, porcierto ya es muy tarde creo que lo mejor seria que me llevaras a mi casa Ron, claro si no hay problema -

- Para nada - dijo Ron

- Es mas mañana te invitamos a comer - le dijo Harry mientras se despedía de ella

- Si es muy buena idea - le dijo Ginny

- Ok - dijo la chica y a si se despidieron

Cuando estaban llegando a casa de los papas de Hermione

- sabes estoy buscando un departamento no sabes de algún lugar? - Le dijo Hermione cuando ya habian llegado

- pues de hecho Ginny se va a cambiar al departamento de enseguida de nosotros en unos días y esta buscando a una chica que viva con ella ya que no quiere vivir sola, seria buena idea que vivieras con ella -

- pues si me gusta la idea pero no habrá problema? -

- Claro que no Ginny estará encantada! - Le dijo Ron.

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado como ven lo hise mas largo que el primero dejen comentarios o criticas y diganme que opinan no soy muy buena haciendo fanfic por eso me encantaria que me dijieran que opinan sobre este.**

**Salu2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, gracias por los Reviews estan muuy padre! Y eso me inspiro a seguirle con el tercer capitulo, que espero que les guste!**

Capitulo 3 El inicio de un Hermoso recuerdo

Habian pasado varias semanas y Hermione se había mudado al departamento de Ginny un departamento muy chico pero muy cómodo para el gusto de la castaña ya que contaba con dos cuartos, 2 baños, una cocina, una sala y una estancia en la cual podrían ver ese aparato muggle llamado televisión o bien seria también para cuando las dos chicas quisieran estudiar, ya que Vivian al lado de Harry y Ron los chicos se la pasaban en el departamento de ellas o viceversa hasta ya altas horas de la noche y lo único que hacían era platicar y platicar recordando momentos! Los buenos momentos que pasaban en Hogwarts

- y te acuerdas cuando en mi segundo año para ti primero saliste corriendo cuando me viste? - Le decía Harry a Ginny cosa que hiso que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa

- todavía te acuerdas? - Le dijo una Ginny muy sonrojada

- jaja déjame decirte Harry que no fue solo una ves eran todas las veces que te veía - le dijo Hermione y después de esto se soltó riendo

- ok la traen contra mi verdad? - Dijo Ginny que seguía muy apenada

- no te preocupes amor - le dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso – sigues siendo muy tímida todavía - le dijo el chico esto ultimo al oído

Cosa que hiso que la pelirroja se sonrojara a un mas

- ok basta de mi Hermione tu te perdiste de la relación Ron – Gabrielle - le dijo Ginny en tono de burla

- de que hablan? - Dijo Hermione con media sonrisa en la cara

- hay no ya vas empezar de nuevo - dijo Ron haciendo un puchero

- es que como olvidarlo - dijo Harry mientras le daba un sorbo a esa sustancia muggle llamada soda

- ok alguien me puede explicar? - Dijo Hermione muy confundida

- ya no te acuerdas de Gabrielle? - Dijo Ginny en tono de burla

- em Ginny te recuerdo que me ausente 6 años! -

- Pero que importa, pero bueno aun a si te explicare Gabrielle es la hermanita menor de Fleur -

- De Fleug? - Dijo Hermione en tono de burla – claro ya me acorde de Gabgielle pero que tiene que ver esto con Ron -

- Pues que su querida hermanita se enamoro de nuestro querido Ron - dijo Harry que una risa picara salía por su boca

- Ron cuantos años le llevas a la niña 5, 10, 20? -

- No seas exagerada Hermione - le dijo Ron algo molesto

- Eres un asalta cunas lo sabias? - Dijo Hermione que no soportaba la risa

- Pero no Salí con ella -

- Estas seguro querido hermanito? - Le dijo Ginny que no aguantaba la risa

- Bueno la lleve por un helado - dijo Ron

- Por un helado nomás? Y por que se tardaron tanto? - Dijo Harry que hacia el máximo esfuerzo por hablar ya que la risa le ganaba

- Vamos chicos es mucho menor que yo -

- Ron como pudiste siendo ella tan pequeña - dijo Hermione tapándose la boca y haciendo un gesto de preocupación

- Es que como no pudo con la mayor se fue con la menor! - Dijo Ginny

- Celosa Her? - Dijo Harry en tono de burla

- Celosa por que? - Dijo Hermione haciéndose la que no sabia nada

- Ya se hay que platicar de los muchachos que nos gustaban cuando estábamos en Hogwarts - dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego a Harry – a mi me gustaba Harry dijo Ginny mientras se reía

- Ginny eso todo lo sabemos sabes? Le dijo Ron

- Y a mi me gustaba Ginny - dijo Harry que el también se reía

- Pero primero te gusto Cho - le dijo Ron esperando a que todos se rieran pero nadie lo hiso en cambio todos se quedaron callados

- Eres algo idiota Ron lo sabes? - Le dijo Hermione

- Idiota yo? Hablemos de Krum como esta el Her? - Dijo Ron

- Casado y apunto de tener un bebe - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante ya se esperaba adonde iría esa conversación

- Enserio? - Dijeron los tres

- Si ya lleva un año el próximo mes cumplirá dos - dijo Hermione mientras se reía por la cara de sus amigos – por que la pregunta Ron? Pensabas decir algo -

- A ti quien te gustaba Her? - Dijo Harry intentando defender a su amigo

- Krum obviamente, es una lastima que se aya casado no? - Le dijo Ron algo serio

- No creo que me doliera tanto, como tu cuando cortaste con Lavender te apuesto que te dolió mas no volver a hacer besado por otra chica - le contesto Hermione

- Pues para tu información si me bese con mas chicas - dijo Ron algo enojado

- Pues te hacían el favor - dijo Hermione

- Ok - basta dijo Harry antes de que sus amigos empezaran otra pelea – pero Hermione no respondiste tu pregunta -

- Si tanto quieren saber esta en este cuarto y no es Harry y buenas noches tengo sueño - dijo Hermione que se levanto y se fue a dormir

- Ginny le gustabas a Hermione? - Pregunto Ron algo asustado y mas por que no había captado lo que Hermione le había dicho o mejor dicho no quería entenderlo

- Eres un idiota Ron - dijo Ginny e hiso lo mismo de levantarse darle un beso a Harry e irse – cierren la puerta antes de salir - les dijo la pelirroja a los chicos ya que se encontraban en el departamento de ellas

- No entiendo por que se enojan? - Dijo Ron haciéndose el que no sabía nada y esperando a que Harry le dijera pero..

Creeme yo no te diré nada le respondió - el ojiverde y así los dos chicos salieron del departamento de ellas

Al otro día

- chicos todavía no se levantan? - Dijo Ginny entrando al cuarto de Harry que seguía muy dormido para después irse al cuarto de Ron

- que quieres Ginny - dijo Ron mientras daba un gran bostezo

- valla pensé que no se levantarían -

- Gin todavía es muy temprano no crees - le dijo Harry mientras se tallaba los ojos y se ponía los lentes

- Temprano para ustedes ya son las 10 -

- y Hermione? - Le pregunto Ron mientras se servia café

- fue a buscar trabajo a San Mungo - dijo Ginny que también se servia una taza

- y tu no deberías estar allá? - Le pregunto Harry mientras le daba un dulce beso

- te recuerdo que estoy de vacaciones pero si quieres horita mismo voy para allá - le dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto enojado

- hey es broma - dijo el chico mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le daba otro beso

- esto es demasiado empalagoso verlo todo el día para que ahora también los vea mientras me levanto - dijo Ron que le daba otro sorbo a su café y leía el profeta

- y a que se debe tu visita tan temprano eh? - Dijo Harry

- bueno es que ya que Hermione esta devuelta se me ocurrió hacerle una fiesta sorpresa ahora - dijo Ginny

- de bienvenida? - Le pregunto Ron que había dejado de leer el profeta y ahora observaba a Ginny

- así es pero necesito la ayuda de los dos - dijo Ginny

- y en que nos necesitas? - Pregunto Harry algo curioso por la idea de la pelirroja

- Bueno Harry necesito que contactes a amigos de Hermione y si quieres amigos de nosotros, yo ya le avise a Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender aun que dude en avisarle a esta ultima -

- Por que? - Pregunto Ron

- Pues digamos que no se caían muy bien -

- Enserio? - Dijo Ron muy curioso

- Y acepto? - Le pregunto Harry

- Si encantada quiere vernos a todos -

- Y a mi en que me necesitas? - Le pregunto Ron

- Aquí viene tu parte, que porcierto es muy importante necesito que me distraigas a Herm asta las 9 -

- Desde que horas los estas citando? - Le pregunto Harry

- Desde las 7 pero ya sabes que siempre llegan tarde -

- Ok are todo lo posible pero no se olviden de Rachel - dijo Ron

- Ok quien es ella? - Pregunto Ginny

- Es amiga de Hermione -

- Esta bien le diremos - dijo Harry

Un rato más tarde

- ha donde vas Her?- Le dijo Ginny haciéndose la que no sabia nada

- puedes creer que tu hermano me invito a salir? -

- Enserio - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara

- Si me quiere llevar a cenar, a un cine muggle, nunca eh ido pero Rachel me ah contado de el y tal vez después vallamos a los Helados -

- Rachel? Quien es ella - dijo Ginny otra ves mintiendo

- Una amiga que luego te presentare- le dijo Hermione – me veo bien? - dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta Herm era muy bonita tenia su pelo largo y ahora lacio suelto, traía una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón que la hacia verse muy bien

- Te ves muy bien pero -

- Pero que? - Dijo Herm

- Em espera - le dijo Ginny entonces se fue a su cuarto y luego volvió – ponte esta falda y luego que se la puso – y te falta un poco mas de maquillaje aquí y lista -

- - Ginny nose para que quieres que valla tan arreglada si solamente saldré con Ron -

- Hey pero eso no significa que no puedas ir arreglada le dijo Ginny – por cierto como te fue en San Mungo? -

- Muy bien el próximo Lunes me aran otra entrevista y ya después me dirán si me contratan -

- seguro lo aran - le dijo Ginny y en ese momento entro Harry

- Ginny, Her donde están? - Dijo Harry gritando desde la sala

- Aquí en el cuarto - le grito la pelirroja entonces Harry entro al cuarto – apoco no se ve muy bien? dile Harry que se ve muy bien! -

- Te ves muy bien segura que solo iras a cenar con Ron - dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara

- Si are eso nomás, pero tu novia me arreglo mucho -

- Creeme luego me lo agradecerás - le dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo**

**Biank muchas gracias por las firmas me alegro que te este gustando )! Tqmmbf!**

**Roci gracias por el review tambien me alegra que te guste mucho! Y pues trate de continuarlo pronto! Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Salu2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoola a todos, aquí esta el 4 capitulo, espero que les guste!**

Capitulo 4 una fiesta y más recuerdos

- Creeme luego me lo agradecerás - le dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo.

- Seguros que me veo bien? - decía Hermione mientras se veía al espejo traía una blusa de tirantes color crema y una falda de mezclilla su pelo lacio le caía asta la espalda cosa que la hacia verse muy hermosa!

- Woo Herms si no es por que te veo como una hermana y amo a Ginny deseguro te invitaría a salir - le dijo Harry que a los cinco segundos de haber hecho su comentario recibió un codazo de parte de Ginny – era broma dijo el chico ojiverde mientras veía a una pelirroja algo celosa pero al mismo tiempo encantada por la transformación que había hecho su amiga.

- Ja ja que chistoso me saliste dijo Ginny algo sarcástica

- Calma Gin Harry te ama nomás a ti -

- Escucha a Hermione - le dijo el chico ojiverde y después de eso le dio un beso a su pelirroja

- Me imagine que estarían aquí - dijo Ron entrando al cuarto – Herm te ves muy bien - dijo el chico que ahora se encontraba mas rojo que su cabello

- Gracias Ron que lindo- dijo la chica dándose su ultimo retoque – nos vamos? -

- Claro - dijo el chico con una sonrisa y así se despidieron de sus amigos.

- Bueno ahora tenemos mucho que hacer - le dijo Ginny a Harry cuando los otros dos chicos se habían ido

Un rato más tarde

- esa película muggle fue algo estupida - dijo Hermione mientras salían de esos cines muggles

- si pero muy chistosa - dijo Ron mientras se terminaba su bote de palomitas

- pero como le hicieron para que el chico volara no traía ninguna escoba - dijo Hermione que ahora también estaba comiendo palomitas

- woo Herms me sorprendes viviendo con muggles y no sabes como le hicieron - dijo Ron que se sentía triunfante ante las dudas de su amiga

- Ron nunca había venido a un cine muggle ok? No te sorprendas - dijo la chica que no le estaba gustando ese cambio de papeles

- Le llaman la magia del cine - dijo Ron mientras se terminaba las ultimas palomitas que quedaban

- Hacen magia? - Dijo Hermione que ahora si se estaba sintiendo mal que Ron supiera mas sobre muggles que ella

- No, se le llaman efectos especiales todavía no me preguntes como le hacen que aun sigo averiguando -

- Bueno Ron ya nos vamos al departamento? -

- Pues como quieras - pero en eso el pelirrojo vio su reloj y apenas eran las 7 – pero deseguro Harry y Ginny no van estar así que mejor vamos por un helado no crees? -

- Pero estoy cansada - dijo Herm

- Andale tengo hambre – le dijo Ron

- Mas? Pero Ron te acabaste casi todas las palomitas tu solo además que comiste mucho en el restaurante - le dijo la castaña algo cansada pero al mismo tiempo la idea de ir por un helado y estar con Ron no era mala idea, espera eso si era mala idea se la había estado pasando con Ron – _seguro no es nada, seguramente me siento segura y cómoda con el, por que es un buen amigo, si un amigo solo un amigo herms y nada mas solo puedes verlo como un amigo, un amigo nomas -_ pensaba la castaña hasta que Ron la saco de sus pensamientos

- Herms estas? De que sabor quieres tu helado? Vainilla, Fresa, Limón -

- Vainilla - dijo la chica mientras observaba al pelirrojo

- Esta ves va por mi cuenta - dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía su helado de fresa con vainilla

- Ron todo ah ido por tu cuenta el restaurante, el cine, el helado -

- No te preocupes herms tu solo disfruta tu helado - le dijo el chico mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de la chica cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara pero Ron no lo noto

- Y sigues jugando quidditch? - Le pregunto la castaña para sacar mas platica

- Sip todavía lo juego a veces con Harry y Ginny -

- Yo también lo eh jugado con Rachel en NY asta te puedo asegurar que soy mejor que tu - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante

- Woo hay otra cosa que no conozca sobre ti? Ahora no te llaman Hermione si no Jane?

- Muy gracioso Ron - dijo la chica algo sarcástica

- Pero de todos modos soy mejor que tu en el quidditch - dijo Ron mientras se terminaba su helado

- te reto a que me ganes - dijo Hermione que también se terminaba su helado, en realidad no jugaba quidditch tal vez una que otra ves pero ella quería jugar con Ron aun que este notara que era bastante mala

- ok un día que tengamos tiempo jugamos - le dijo el pelirrojo pero en eso la castaña se soltó riendo – de que te ríes? -

- Que aun no puedo creer que hayas salido con Gabrielle es demasiado pequeña no crees? -

- Sabia que no se te olvidaría, no Salí con ella, solo la lleve por un helado ya que Fleur me lo pidió, aun que debo aceptar que la chica se a puesto muy bonita pero aun así es muy chica para mi -

- Y que ha pasado con Fleur y Bill -

- Están muy bien tienen un hijo y están esperando a otro -

- Me alegro por ellos -

- bueno creo que es hora de regresar al departamento - dijo Ron al ver su reloj ya que eran las 9:30

- em no quieres caminar esta muy bonita la noche -

- primero hay que ir al departamento - dijo el pelirrojo subiéndose al carro

Llegaron y vieron todo muy oscuro y silencioso

- que raro - dijo Hermione al ver todo muy oscuro

- tal vez todavía no llegan - dijo Ron

- pues si - dijo Hermione que en eso prendió la luz y un chorro de magos y brujas aparecieron muchos amigos de la castaña y otros simplemente amigos de Ron, Harry y Ginny

- Sorpresa! - Dijeron todos

- Ron que es esto - dijo la castaña sonriendo estaba muy sorprendida por la sorpresa que le habían hecho sus amigos

- Bienvenida a casa - le dijo Ron y después de esto le dio un fuerte abrazo – todo esto fue idea de Ginny -

- Pero Ron y Harry me ayudaron - dijo Ginny mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga

- Espero que te guste - le dijo Harry

Hermione se alegro ver a sus amigos entre ellos estaban Dean, Parvati, Lavender (cosa que no le gusto mucho pero tampoco le molesto ya que en cierta parte le alegraba verla) Seamus, Neville, Luna entre otros

- y que tal te gusta la fiesta? - Dijo Rachel mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza

- Rachel también te avisaron?- Dijo Hermione algo sorprendida ya que no se esperaba verla

- Claro además como perdérmelo - dijo la chica que le dio un sorbo a su jugo

- Hola Herm me da gusto verte de nuevo - le dijo Robert mientras abrazaba a Rachel

- Ustedes?.. - empezó a decir Hermione pero Rachel no la dejo terminar

- Estamos saliendo? Sip Robert es muy lindo -

- Me alegra - dijo la castaña – bueno seguiré viendo a los invitados

- Hermione! Nos alegra verte - dijo Fred mientras le daba un abrazo

- ¿Como estas? - Le pregunto George

- ¿Muy bien y ustedes, ¿Siguen con el Zonko? -

- Sip y nos encantaría - empezó a decir Fred

- Que te dieras una vuelta - termino de decir George

- Claro - dijo Hermione que luego se sorprendió de ver a Neville y Luna

- Hermione? Nos alegra verte - dijo Neville

- A mi también - dijo la castaña sorprendida viendo Luna - Estas embarazada! - Dijo Hermione después de verle la pancita que se le notaba

- Sip tiene 5 meses y la abuela esta muy feliz - dijo Neville con una sonrisa

- Bueno chicos iré por jugo de calabaza - dijo Luna, Herm y Neville se quedaron platicando

- Te quisimos invitar a la boda pero no estabas - dijo Neville mirando al suelo

- Si no te preocupes Harry me dijo -

- Al principio la Abuela no quería a Luna! Pero después le cayo muy bien! - dijo Neville muy feliz

- Me alegro - dijo Hermione que en esos instantes estaba prestando a tensión a Lavender y a Ron

- Won Won que gusto me da verte - dijo la Lavender mientras abrazaba a Ron

- Bueno Neville iré a ver a los demás invitados - dijo Hermione que ahora lo único que quería era estar entre Lavender y Ron

- ¿Lavender? - Dijo Hermione haciéndose la sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo siendo muy hipócrita

- Hermione - dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo y dándole un abrazo

- No sabes el gusto que me da verte - dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

- A mi también - dijo la chica – tengo que presentarte a alguien – el es Charle es un gran jugador de Quidditch – mira amor ella es Hermione la chica que te conté - dijo Lavender mientras le daba un beso a lo que creía era su novio

- Hermione Granger un placer! - Dijo el chico

- El placer es mío - dijo la castaña quitándose un peso de encima

- chicos chicos hay algo que deben probar y es esta cerveza muggle esta muy rica - dijo Dean que venia con una hielera llena de cerveza muggle

- no se para que vinieron si todo el rato se la van a pasar besándose - dijo Ron que tomaba una de esas cervezas muggles y veía a Lavender y a su novio Charle – además ese chico se cree el mejor jugador de quidditch pero yo le puedo ganar

- em Ron si no te conociera podría decir que estas celoso - dijo Harry mientras también se tomaba otra cerveza muggle

- no estoy celoso es solo que no se cansaran de besarse tanto -

- em eso deberías preguntártelo tu no crees Ronald? - Le dijo Hermione con recelo

- yo no estaba a si Hermione - dijo Ron mientras se acababa su cerveza

- a no? Oh Lavender ven aca - empezó a imitarlo Ginny mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cara de Harry – ven amor que quiero besarte -

- no lo grites no ves que puede oírnos además yo no estaba así - dijo Ron mientras veía enojado a Ginny

- creeme hermanito te puedo apostar que ni siquiera nos esta viendo - dijo Ginny mientras observaba a la pareja

- Herms por que tan callada - dijo Ron pero algo de que no se percato era que la chica no lo escucho – ja ahora me ignoras -

- Disculpa Ron me hablaste? -

- Me estas ignorando -

- No yo no lo hice - dijo Hermione muy sacada de onda

- Pues eso parece - dijo el chico que en ese momento le dio la espalda

- Yo no se por que te enojas conmigo si yo no te ignore sabes andas muy simple supongo que es por tus '' celos con Lavender '' veo que no cambias Ron todavía te gusta - dijo la chica algo dolida que tiempo despues también le dio la espalda

- - ya extrañaba que discutieran le - dijo Ginny a Harry

- Creeme yo también ya se habían tardado - dijo Harry que abrazo a Ginny y dejaron solos a la joven pareja

- Ron, Herm que tienen? - Pregunto Neville algo asustado a ver a sus dos amigos volteados de espaldas sin hablarse

- Pues dile a tu amigo, Neville que no se enoje conmigo por algo que es cierto le -dijo Hermione que seguía de espaldas

- Disculpa? Tu crees que es verdad pero no - dijo Ron que la volvió a ver

- Sabes que estas celoso - le dijo Hermione – además no se por que estoy contigo iré a ver a los demás y en eso la castaña se fue con Parvati muy enojada

- Ron creo que tienes que disculparte - le dijo Neville algo preocupado por la reacción de sus amigos

- Sabes me iré a jugar quidditch horita vengo - dijo Ron que se fue a la azotea

Un rato mas tarde Hermione noto la ausencia de Ron y fue a buscarlo

- ¿ Harry has visto a Ron? - pregunto la chica algo triste pero al mismo tiempo preocupada

- Deseguro a de estar jugando quidditch en la azotea -

- ¿En la azotea? - Pregunto Hermione dudosa pero aun así fue a ver y si Harry tenia Razón ahí estaba Ron solo con su escoba en la azotea había un mini estadio de Quidditch no era tan grande como el Hogwarts pero no estaba mal - Ron que haces aquí? - Pregunto Hermione – y que hace esto aquí -

- Herms no sabias que había un mini estadio aquí de quidditch? - Pregunto Ron

- No -

- Pues lo hay - dijo el chico

- Y los muggles? -

- Cuales? -

- Ósea que este departamento.. -

- Es de puros magos y brujas si -

- Eso no sabia dijo la castaña que miraba toda la azotea -

- Quieres jugar quidditch? -

- Pues no tengo escoba - dijo Hermione algo preocupada ya que era el momento perfecto para que los dos jugaran

- Toma la de Ginny no creo que le moleste -

- Pero traigo falda - dijo Hermione que cada ves mas se bajaba la falda que Ginny le había prestado

- No hay problema - dijo Ron y a si empezaron a jugar Hermione tenia razón era un asco y Ron lo sabia y por lo tanto no se dejaba perder

- Si lo se, soy un asco pero piensa Ron que traigo falda - dijo Hermione después de que habían terminado de jugar

- Y eso que tiene de malo? - Pregunto el pelirrojo

- Que no me sentía cómoda -

- Si pretextos Hermione -

- Por que te fuiste, desde que esta Lavender te sentí incomodo - dijo la chica algo preocupada

- Herms hay algo que me encantaría que te metieras en la cabeza - dijo el pelirrojo mientras la miraba a los ojos

- Que es? - Dijo la chica que también lo estaba viendo a los ojos

- No me gusta Lavender, nunca me gusto solo fue nose, un escape? Quiero que eso te lo metas en tu cabeza -

- Esta bien - dijo la castaña mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Enserio no me gusta -

- Pues no se si creerte- dijo Herms que ahora su rostraba se nombraba un poco serio

- Tienes que creerme o mejor dicho es tu decisión si me crees o no -

- Creo que deberíamos bajar con los demás, deseguro deben de preguntarse donde estamos -

- Tienes razón - le dijo Ron y a si los dos chicos bajaron

- ¿Donde estaban? - le pregunto Ginny a Hermione

- Arriba jugando quidditch - dijo la chica algo cansada

- Segura que nomás jugando quidditch - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara

- Si nomás eso - le dijo Hermione.

Al otro día Hermione se levanto algo tarde por primera vez en su vida según la broma de Rachel que se había quedado con ellas ya que tomo tanta cerveza muggle que mejor fue que no la dejaran salir de ese departamento.

- Hermione me decepcionas? Tu siempre fuiste la que te levantabas mas temprano y mírate nomás las 11 de la mañana - dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su café y leía el profeta

- Si yo creo que la fiesta la afecto por que siempre se levantaba temprano - dijo Rachel mientras traía un hielo en vuelto en una toalla pegado a la cabeza – cuando se me quitara el dolor, no hay nada mágico que lo arregle? -

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes tomar cerveza muggle - le dijo Hermione en tono regañador

- Ya mama ya entendí - dijo Rachel en tono sarcástico.

- Ademas como no te va a doler la cabeza con ese golpe que te diste ayer le - dijo Ginny que seguia entrandada en el profeta

- Saben nisiquiera me acuerdo de ese golpe – le dijo Rachel que todavía tenia el hielo

- Chicas, Chicas estan despiertas? - Dijo Ron mientras entraba a la sala del departamento de Ginny y Hermione.

- ya viste Herm te dejaron un regalo - dijo Harry

- quien te lo dio? - Le pregunto Rachel mientras Herms habría el regalo

- para que te da un regalo Luna si no es tu cumpleaños? – le pregunto Harry extrañado

- es Luna le dijo la pelirroja

- pues si en eso tienes razon - dijo Harry mientras veia el regalo

- que es Herm? – le pregunto la pelirroja

En eso Hermione saco una blusa de tirantes negra con unas lunitas y un short muy corto

- no crees que esta muy corto el short? - Le pregunto Ron mientras veia el regalo de la castaña

- es una pijama Ron - le dijo Ginny que tambien veia el regalo.

- y eso que tiene sigue estando muy corta – Volvio a decir Ron

- pero tu no me la vas haber – pienso que Luna no se debio aver molestado

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo que opinan sobre el? Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Salu2!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos seguramente se preguntaran por que subi dos capitulos, la verdad me inspire y pues tambien debo decirles que este capitulo lo considero uno de los mas importantes, ya que aquí se descubren cosas, se aclaran otras, talves algunas queden en duda, este capitulo es muy importante y pues debo decirles que ya nos acercamos a la final de este fic, espero que les guste el cap! **

Capitulo 5 a si empieza todo

Habian pasado semanas y Ron y Hermione se la pasan juntos, a ella la habian aceptado en San Mungo pero eso no significada que no pudiera salir con sus amigos, no como Ginny que habia tenido mucho trabajo a si que la mayoria de las veces salian Ron, Hermione y Harry pero como era de esperarse Ron y Hermione siempre peleaban a si que Hermione la mayoria del tiempo se quedaba platicando con Harry

- Porque es asi Harry? Dime por que le caigo mal- dijo Hermione mientras veia a Ron

- no le caes mal Herms es solo que no se por que su comportamiento – dijo Harry mientras veia a Ron y después a Hermione

- siempre le eh caido mal verdad?

- no claro que no dijo Harry tratando de consolar a la castaña que traia los ojos algo cristalinos y varias lagrimas trataban de salir de sus ojo – es mas no le pidas disculpas a Ron de seguro horita va a venir por que va haber que no le prestamos atención

- estas seguro?- pregunto Hermione algo insegura por lo que el ojiverde le habia dicho

- sip espera un momento – y Si Harry tenia razon tiempo después Ron volvio con ellos ah platicar como si nada hubiera pasado y a si las semanas siguieron pasando y Hermione se dio cuenta lo que sentia por Ron ese sentimiento que hace mucho creyó olvidado ahora estaba renaciendo nuevamente

- Ginny creo que hay algo que debo confesarte le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja mientras esta veia unas hojas de unos pacientes..

en ese momento Ginny dejo de ver las hojas y miro a Hermione

- si que pasa? - Dijo Ginny curiosa por el comentario de su amiga

- creo que me gusta tu hermano - dijo Hermione que ahora sus orejas se nombraban del mismo color que el cabello de su amiga

- lo sabia era demasiado obvio, lo sabia - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triunfante

- pero creo que yo no le gusto - dijo la castaña que ahora su mirada estaba en el suelo

- por que piensas eso? –

- por que Ron siempre se porta muy enfadoso conmigo –

- Herms, Herms, estoy casi segura que Ron siente lo mismo que ti, se nota, pero tambien estoy segura que si vas a querer algo serio con Ron tu tendras que dar el primer paso – dijo la Pelirroja que su vista estaba otra ves de vuelta hacias las hojas

- no no me atrevería – dijo la castaña algo dudosa

- por que no? – le pregunto la pelirroja que la volvio aver

- por que no! –

- vamos Herms, anímate es mas no te digo te ordeno que horita mismo vallas con Ron y le digas lo que sientes –

- no, pero va estar Harry –

- Harry no va estar le hablaron, creo que hay un mortifago cerca asi que llegara muy noche –

- y si Ron no siente lo mismo – le dijo Hermione muy dudosa por lo que pensaba hacer

- creeme conosco a mi hermano y se que no sera a si-

- pero –

- no quiero oir peros ve – dijo la Pelirroja

- - Que estas haciendo Hermione dijo la castaña un rato después que se encontraba parada en la puerta del departamento de Ron y Harry, dio un suspiro y después toco la puerta segundos después Ron le abrió

- - Hermione? – dijo el pelirrojo al ver a su amiga – no te esperaba –

- - Puedo pasar? Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa su corazon latia muy rapido

- - Claro pasa – dijo el Pelirrojo haciendose a un lado para que la castaña entrara – me alegra que vinieras hay algo que debo contarte – le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triunfante se habían hecho tan amigos que cada cosa que pasara se la contaban uno al otro a si como en los viejos tiempos

- yo tambien tengo algo que contarte – le dijo Hermione muy nerviosa

- que es? – dijo el pelirrojo

- no tu cuentame primero – dijo la castaña

- bueno es que te acuerdas de aquella chica que te dije que me gustaba y le gustaba y nos mandabamos lechuzas? -

_FlashBack_

_- Hay una chica, con la cual estuve saliendo, pero ella no es de aquí ella es de los Ángeles así que cuando se fue no pude decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, así que se lo envié por una lechuza, eso hacíamos nos mandábamos lechuzas -_

_- La ultima lechuza que le mande diciéndole mis sentimientos, no me la contesto - _

_Fin del FlashBack_

- Si es la chica que no te devolvio su ultima lechuza verdad? Dijo Hermione algo nerviosa no le gustaba para donde iba su conversación

- si ella misma-

- _tenias tiempo sin hablar de ella de hecho esa ves que me contaste fue la ultima ves que comentamos su tema_ – pensaba la castaña mientras se esperaba lo que Ron le fuera a decir

- a pues hoy recibí una lechuza de ella - dijo Ron con una sonrisa triunfante

- y bien que te dijo?- le pregunto Hermione tambien con una sonrisa pero temerosa de la respuesta que el pelirrojo fuera a darle

- que no me la pudo contestar y sabes creo que estoy sintiendo algo por ella nuevamente – dijo el pelirrojo que seguia sonriendo, esto le callo como un balde de agua fría a Hermione que de momento no sabia que decir ya dudaba de lo que le diria, ya no creia que lo haria

- pero tu que me pensabas decir? – le pregunto Ron

- yo, bueno yo, - la castaña se quedo sin palabras pero se agarro de valor y hablo – quiero que pase lo que pase siga nuestra amistad igual y no cambiemos para nada –

- claro Herms que pasa? oh no, te gusta Harry y no sabes como decirselo a Ginny si siempre lo eh sabido, pero Harry tambien quiere mucho a Ginny a si que no te creo que haya muchas posibilidades – le dijo Ron bromeando, Hermione rio por unos segundos ya que se le habia hecho demasiado chistoso el comentario de su amigo.

- yo Ron, tu me gustaste por un tiempo – dijo la castaña que no sabia de donde hablan salido esas palabras, vio a Ron que se quedo pensando un rato pero luego respondio

- tu tambien –

La castaña no supo que hacer no sabia si reir, si besarlo, abrazarlo, o solo quedarse callada a si que opto por esa ultima, hubo un silencio algo molesto asta que Ron volvio hablar

- Pero Ella, me acaba de escribir y –

- Ron no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie prométemelo que nada cambiara – dijo la castaña demasiado nerviosa sentia que su corazon se saldria en cualquier momento

- claro que no – dijo el pelirrojo que le dio una sonrisa y después le dio un dulce y eterno abrazo a la castaña

- entonces yo te gustaba? – le pregunto Hermione volviendo agarrar valor después que se habia separado de el

- si pero ella, es que Herms, la amo a ella y a nadie mas –

- _si pero ella, es que Herms, la amo a ella y a nadie mas – _ Estas palabras sonaron una y otra ves en la cabeza de Hermione

- yo entiendo – dijo la castaña que en ese momento se le quebró la vos pero ninguna lagrima salio – Bueno Ron sera mejor que me valla solo quería desahogarme y sacarlo – dijo Hermione que en cualquier momento una lagrima saldría de sus ojos – prometeme que nada cambiara –

- te lo prometo Herms – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa y después la volvio abrazar – te quiero- le dijo el pelirrojo

-_ Pero no me amas – _penso Hermione – Bueno Ron gracias por escucharme yo tambien te quiero dijo la castaña y dicho esto salio del departamento del pelirrojo al momento que este cerro la puerta Hermione empeso a llorar lagrimas silenciosas se recargo en la puerta y se tiro al suelo abrazada de sus dos piernas, lloraba intensamente pero en eso recordo la hora que era y se acordo que Harry no tardaria en llegar ademas si a eso le sumas que Ron podria salir por cualquier cosa y la viera asi, mejor decidio irse a su departamento Entro y la primera que vio fue a Ginny que seguia con los papeles la pelirroja la vio, pero Hermione corrio al cuarto

- Herms? Pregunto Ginny al ver a Hermione correr directo a su habitación – Herms puedo pasar? – le dijo Ginny que se encontraba afuera de su cuarto, ya que Hermione no le respondio ella decidio entrar – tan mal te fue? – le pregunto Ginny al ver a Hermione tirada en la cama llorando

- La amo a ella y a nadie mas – dijo Hermione que no paraba de llorar

- que dices? - Le pregunto la Pelirroja extrañada

- eso fue lo que me dijo tu hermano – dijo Hermione que ahora estaba sentada en la cama y veia a Ginny, que tambien en ese instante se habia sentado en la cama de su amiga

- como que eso te dijo no le gustas tu? – le pregunto la pelirroja mientras que con sus manos le quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos a su amiga

- yo tambien le guste por un tiempo pero no puede olvidarla a ella – dijo Hermione que nuevamente lagrimas salian de sus ojos

- quien es ella? – pregunto Ginny extrañada

- la chica con la que se mandaba lechuzas –

- la chica de Los Angeles?-

- si esa misma –

- mi hermano tiene rato sin hablar de ella – dijo la pelirroja muy extrañada por todo lo que le decia su amiga

- pues ahora recibio una lechuza de ella y le volvio a gustar o mejor dicho la volvio amar – dijo Hermione que cada ves era mas difícil hablar

- Herms explicame todo – le dijo Ginny que no entendia nada de lo que su amiga le decia – eso te dijo el muy imbecil? – le pregunto la pelirroja tiempo después que su amiga le habia contado todo lo sucedido

- si y no lo llames imbecil no es su culpa que le guste ella – dijo Hermione mientras se secaba las lagrimas

- no, fue todo mi culpa yo te anime a que lo hicieras –

- no Gin, tu solo querias que entre tu hermano y yo hubiera algo y la verdad yo tambien muy en el fondo tenia esperanza – dijo Hermione mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa – sabes creo que dormire no tengo muchos animos – le dijo la Castaña

- claro descansa dijo Ginny que le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y a si salio de su cuarto no sin antes decirle – si quieres hablar voy estar viendo lo de los pacientes y si te sigues sientiendo mal y si estoy dormida despiertame – y con esto ultimo salio del cuarto

- claro - dijo Hermione - - _si pero ella, es que Herms, la amo a ella y a nadie mas – _ y con este ultimo recuerdo la castaña se quedo dormida.

Habian pasado dos dias! Y ni Hermione ni Ron se hablaban cosa que a Harry se le hacia muy extraño asta que Ginny le explico todo, ahora o Ginny iba al departamento de ellos o Harry al de ellas, era muy raro estar a si pero por fin luego de dos dias Ron rompio el silencio llendo a buscar a Hermione

- Hey – dijo el chico entrando a la cocina de la castaña mientras se servia agua

- Hola – dijo Hermione extrañada por la visita de su amigo

- como estas? – pregunto Ron mientras se iba y se sentaba con ella

- pues bien leyendo unas cosas de unos pacientes – dijo Hermione

- suena aburrido – dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba agua

- pues no tanto – dijo la castaña que seguia viendo las hojas hubo varios minutos de un incomodo silencio asta que Hermione agarro fuerzas y decidio preguntarle a Ron sobre la chica – hey que ha pasado con ella? Te volviste a mandar lechuzas –

A Ron en ese momento una sonrisa se le formo

- - Esta de visita, ayer fue a mi departamento estuve un rato con ella fue muy corto pero no pude decirle nada de lo que sentia ni pudimos hablar del tema -

- - Pero Ron que te pasa por que no aprovechaste? Era el momento perfecto – le dijo Hermione que no sabia de donde salian esas palabras

- - no lose Herms! No lose! –

y Asi fueron pasando semanas hasta meses esa chica cuyo nombre era Lisa se habia ido a vivir a Londres por un tiempo, Ron y Hermione habian vuelto a la normalidad cosa que a Harry y Ginny les alegro mucho

- Hola Herm a donde vas tan guapa? - Dijo Ginny mientras su amiga se alistaba

- Saldre con Michael – le dijo la castaña a la pelirroja cuya sonrisa no de borraba de su rostro

- Wo Hermione te ves muy bien – dijo Ron entrando al departamento de ellas

- gracias – dijo Hermione mientras se daba una vuelta entre broma y broma

- y vas a salir? – le pregunto el pelirrojo

- si saldra con Michael – dijo Ginny que tambien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro le emocionaba que su amiga saliera con alguien

- y quien es Michael? Pregunto Ron algo serio, se notaba que la noticia no le habia caido en gracia pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo

- es un amigo, trabaja con nosotras, es sanador – dijo Hermione mientras se daba sus ultimos retoques ..

- un amigo? Segura? Desde cuando aca se besan a los amigos eh? – dijo Ginny que traia una sonrisa picara en su rostro

- Ginny – le reclamo Hermione enojada

- lo besaste? – pregunto Ron algo sorprendido por el comentario de su hermana

- no fue la gran cosa – dijo Hermione que se empesaba a poner roja

- seguro que no – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente otra sonrisa salia de su rostro

- Ok Ginny si no quieres recibir un golpe o algun extraño hechizo mejor callate – dijo la Castaña que ahora si se encontraba bastante roja

- pues me alegro – dijo Ron simulando una gran sonrisa, mientras le daba un abrazo – te mereces a alguien que te quiera mucho –

- y que bese bien verdad Herm? – dijo Ginny

- Ginny! – le volvio a gritar la castaña

- ok ok ya no dire nada – dijo la pelirroja que en ese momento le dio un sorbo a su jugo, tiempo después tocaron la puerta

- ese debe de ser Michael – dijo Hermione – como me veo? –

- Bien – le contesto Ginny

- Perfecta – le dijo Ron

En ese momento Herm abrio la puerta y detrás de ella estaba Michael un chico de pelo negro cuyos ojos azules eran como el agua, tenia el cabello largo y era bastante atractivo!

- Hola Herm te ves hermosa – le dijo el chico que después de eso le dio un beso en sus labio

- Hola Ginny, como estas? –

- bien - le contesto la pelirroja después de saludarlo

- tu debes ser Ron – dijo Michael mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a Ron

- mucho gusto - contesto el pelirrojo sin animos

- Bueno Michael nos vamos? – le pregunto Hermione que agarro su bolsa

- claro, gusto en verte Ginny, mucho gusto Ron – y con esto ultimo salieron los dos chicos

- a ver a mi no me engañas, te molesto que Hermione tenga otra pareja y le agrade otra persona que no seas tu – dijo Ginny mientras veia seriamente a su hermano tiempo después de que Hermione y Michael habian salido del departamento

- no, no es eso –

- Ron te conosco –

- bueno si talves tengas razon, pero ella es libre de salir con quien quiera, ademas yo estoy con Lisa –

- Exacto tu estas con Lisa y talves esa es una de las razones por las cuales no estan juntos –

- me estas hechando la culpa? –

- no lo se, dimelo tu, si te gusta por que le hiciste eso –

- tenia miedo –

- a que, miedo a que! –

- a lo que paso hace mas de 6 años –

- que paso? –

_FlashBack_

_- Entonces no me diras quien trae vuelto loco el corazon de Ronald Weasley? - Le preguntaba una castaña a cierto pelirrojo en su ultimo año en Hogwarts_

_- Talves tengas que adivinar – le dijo el pelirrojo que cierta sonrisa se asomaba por su cara _

_- Parvati Patil? – _

_- No! – _

_- Luna – _

_- No –_

_- Lavender – dijo Hermione que ya habia puesto sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo y las manos de este rodeaban su cintura _

_- tenias que sacarla al tema – dijo Ron que ahora se habia alejado de ella cosa que hiso que la castaña se sacara de onda y se enojara_

_- bueno ya como se la pasaban todo el tiempo besandose no me extrañaria – _

_- ni saques a Lavender que yo tambien sacare a Krum – _

_- por que tenias que sacarlo a el? –_

_- me diras que no te besaste con el? – _

_- estoy arta Ronald Weasley de que siempre saques el tema, yo no me la pasaba en sus labios como tu con Lavender a si que no me vengas con cuentos, y ya me arte que .. - _

_En ese momento la castaña iba a decir algo pero el pelirrojo la beso_

_- que pensabas decir? – le pregunto el pelirrojo que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios _

_- sabes lo acabo de olvidar – dijo Hermione poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo mientras este rodeaba su cintura, se dieron un tierno, pero largo beso, un beso que esperaron no terminar, que si fuera por ellos duraria por mucho mas, pero cierta pelirroja vino a interrumpir cierta escena, ciertos gritos hisieron que esta pareja se separara y al momento que llego Ginny ellos estaban separados, pero tambien bastantes agitados por el susto, talves vergüenza, talves el momento, pero no tanto como la pelirroja, que estaba muy roja de tanto correr y no habia notado aquella pequeña pero hermosa escena _

_- Mortifagos, hay mortifagos! Harry necesita ayuda – les dijo la pelirroja que lucia muy agitada!_

_En eso Ron vio la marca tenebrosa y corrio junto con Hermione y Ginny al castillo ya que se encontraban fuera de el, después de ese momento fue la batalla y después de esa batalla Ron no supo mas de ella, le mandaba lechuzas.. _

_Querida Hermione_

_Que ha pasado contigo, tiempo sin saber de ti_

_Se que talves te confundio lo que paso_

_O talves no quieres hablarme _

_Pero tansiquiera dime que sientes lo mismo_

_Que no fue un sueño lo que paso aquella noche _

_atte. Ron_

_Querida Hermione_

_Como has estado?_

_Seguro que bien!_

_Por que no escribes, me siento raro haciendo esto!_

_Pero me gustaria verte_

_¿ donde estas? ¿ te vere?_

_Harry y Ginny te han estado mandando lechuzas _

_Tampoco les has contestado, solo quiero saber si estas bien _

_Te quiero_

_No lo olvides!_

_atte. Ron_

_De esas cartas pasaron 6 años de las cuales no fueron contestadas_

_Y Ron se canso de mandar después de un año de hacerlo_

_Todos los días con cosas diferentes, cada dia, cada semana, cada mes, asi estuvo un año pero esas cartas no fueron contestadas, ese tema nunca lo hablaron ellos dos cuando ella volvio_

_Pero lo que el no sabia es que ella conservaba las cartas todavía.._

_Fin del Flash Back _

- Ron no fue tu culpa, ella todavía te quiere, y mucho - le dijo Ginny mientras le daba unas palmadas en su espalda

- como sabes que no, nunca contesto mis cartas, nisikiera se por que se fue, no supe nada ella –

- a si que ella era la chica de las cartas, lo de Lisa solo fue mentira – dijo Ginny con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- No a Lisa si le mande una carta diciendole mis sentimientos pero solo 1 –

- y por eso no le desmuestras a Herm lo que sientes por miedo, se que ella te quiere y se que tu la quieres pero debes ponerte atento por que al parecer ese Michael le agrada mucho –

- crees que sea muy tarde? –

- talves si, talves no, solo tu lo sabes –

**Que Opinan les gusto? Dejenme criticas, o cosas diciendome si les gusta o no! **

**Y pues como decia este capitulo lo considero uno de los mas importantes!**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Salu2!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son los que me ayudaron a que le siguiera con este cap que espero les guste!**

Capitulo 6 una esperanza?

Habian pasado los dias después de esa conversación entre Ron y Ginny, y parecia que Hermione lo hacia de adrede ya que cada ves mas salia con Michael casi no se la pasaba con Ginny, no habia visto a Ron y mucho menos a Harry que estaba muy ocupado ya que un mortifago estaba mas cerca de lo que ellos esperaban y alparecer era muy peligroso

- Es que encerio Ginny no se quien pueda ser ese mortifago, nos dicen que esta muy cerca de nosotros pero no sabemos quien es, no sabemos nada de el, ya deberiamos es demasiado listo - dijo Harry mientras miraba a Ginny preocupado por esta nueva situación

- calma se que pronto lo encontraran – dijo Ginny dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda

- pero quien podra ser – dijo Harry en tono pensativo

- Hola chicos que hacen? - Dijo Rachel entrando al departamento de Ginny sin tocar la puerta muy comodamente

- no vuelvas hacer eso – le dijo Ginny algo asustada

- hacer que? – le pregunto la chica extrañada

- entrar sin tocar me diste un buen susto –

- losiento no pense que les fuera a molestar –

- no es eso – le dijo Harry mientras pasaba un brazo al hombro de Ginny

- entonces que es? – pregunto Rachel extrañada

- es que al parecer hay un mortifago cerca – dijo Harry

- si, lose Robert me comento de eso, me da miedo, corren riesgo? – pregunto Rachel algo preocupada

- pues no lo se puede que este muy cerca de nosotros por eso necesitamos saber quien es – dijo Harry mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza

- y Robert corre mucho riesgo? –

- no tanto como Harry – le respondio la pelirroja algo temerosa

- vamos pude derrotar a Voldemort un mortifago no sera nada – dijo Harry

- no estaria tan segura como sabes que este mortifago no es mas fuerte que Vol..

Voldemort.. – le dijo Rachel que batallo en decir el nombre de Voldemort

Que estas tratando de decir Rach? – pregunto Ginny curiosa

- digo que talves esten preparados no creen? – les volvio a decir Rachel

- pues nosotros tambien lo estaremos - dijo Harry que sonrio

- y a que viniste Rach, digo tu sabes que me encanta que estes aquí pero me extraña tu visita de la nada –

- em Gin te olvidaste que hoy invitamos a Rachel, Robert, Lisa y Michael a cenar? Dijo Harry sacado de onda por el comentario de la pelirroja

- tienes razon es que yo nose que traigo en la cabeza – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

- Robert vendra? – le pregunto Harry a Rachel

- claro un rato mas tarde, por cierto donde esta Hermione necesito preguntarle unas cosas –

- esta con Michael supongo que horita vendra – le respondio la pelirroja

Por otra parte

- _Hola Hermione, sabes después de hablar con Ginny sobre lo que nos paso en Hogwarts.., _no eso no se escucha bien, _hola Hermione sabes todavía me gustas _, no eso es muy adelantado, _Hermione te compre esta flor y te hise esta carta por que soy un estupido y todavía siento muchas cosas por ti_, si eso le dire - dijo Ron muy emocionado afuera de su departamento practicando lo que le diria a la castaña pero esos animos se apagaron cuando vio a cierta castaña y cierto chico de cabello negro en la puerta del departamento de ella

- crees que le caere bien a tus amigos? – preguntaba Michael muy cerca de Hermione mientras esta estaba recargada en la puerta

- a Ginny ya le caes bien, creeme ese es un gran paso – dijo la castaña que le dio un dulce beso

- pero a Harry? A Ron ya lo conoci pero no lo trate, creeme quiero caerle bien a todos ellos – dijo el chico mientras se pegaba mas a ella y le daba otro beso pero este mas apasionado

- y lo haras a caso hay otra persona mas linda que tu? – dijo la castaña mientras lo besaba

- tu – le dijo Michael y le dio otro beso

Ron no podia soportar ver esto entonces la mano donde traia la carta del coraje la hiso un puño y se la guardo en un bolsillo del pantalón

- eres un amor Ron me esperaste afuera de tu departamento como quedamos – dijo Lisa que en ese momento le habia tapado los ojos y después le dio un dulce beso - - y esa flor? – dijo Lisa mientras observaba la hermosa flor que traia en sus manos

- es.. – en ese momento Ron volvio a ver a Hermione y a Michael - - para ti, es para ti-

- Ron eres muy detallista – dijo Lisa, Lisa era Rubia de ojos azules, muy delgada y bastante palida

- es por que te quiero – dijo Ron que después de esto le dio un dulce beso

En ese momento Hermione noto la presencia de Ron y Lisa y se alejo de Michael para ir con ellos y que se presentaran

- Ron no sabia que estabas aquí te acuerdas de Michael? – le pregunto la castaña mientras esta abrazaba al ojiazul

- claro como olvidarlo – dijo Ron mientras le daba un apretón de manos

- ella es Lisa, Lisa ellos son Hermione y Michael – dijo Ron que en ese momento le agarro la mano a Lisa – ella es.. mi novia –

asta que por fin te conosco Hermione Granger, Ron me ah hablado mucho sobre ti dijo Lisa encantada de conocer a la mejor amiga de Ron

- claro a mi tambien me hablo mucho de ti y pues como ya te presento Ron el es mi novio Michael –

- es un placer – contesto Lisa

y después de esto las 2 parejas entraron al departamento de la castaña ahí estaban Harry, Ginny, Robert y Rachel toda la noche estuvieron platicando, cenando, recordando cosas del pasado en ese momento Michael le agarro la mano a Hermione y Ron hiso lo mismo con la de Lisa mas tarde todos se fueron yendo asta que quedaron los 4 amigos!

- y bien, como les cayo Michael – dijo la castaña algo nerviosa por la respuesta de sus amigos

- a mi muy bien, es muy buena persona y se nota que te quiere – le dijo Harry

- a mi ya me caia bien y lo sabes - le dijo Ginny después del comentario de la pelirroja todos vieron a Ron

- es muy buena onda – dijo el chico sonriendo hipócritamente pues ya que por dentro se moria de celos

me alegra que a todos les haya caído bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo por la respuesta de sus amigos

- y que opinan de Lisa? – pregunto Ron

- es muy falsa, creida, pero no esta mal para ti hermanito – dijo Ginny mientras tomaba soda

- a mi me cayo bien – dijo Hermione

- se nota que te quiere – le dijo Harry

y a si paso una semana y Ron y Hermione se encontraban juntos en el departamento de el

- Sabes Michael me invito a cenar, pero hoy no tengo ganas de salir tu que decides que haga? – le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras esta, estaba acostada en las piernas del chico, en su sillon y este le acariciaba el pelo

- pues no vallas –

- pero tengo un dia sin verlo, lo extraño demasiado –

- lo extrañas demasiado? – le pregunto el pelirrojo

- si por que te sorprendes? – le pregunto la chica que ahora se habia sentado al lado de Ron y lo miraba a los ojos

- no, no me sorprendo es solo que no te eh visto a si desde que .. – en ese momento Ron se quedo callado

- desde que te dije lo que alguna ves senti por ti? – le pregunto Hermione

- no, nose si asi estuviste conmigo –

- si, a si estuve talves asta mas – dijo Hermione que lo miraba a los ojos, en ese pequeño momento se fueron acercando, estaban demasiado cerca, era tanto que los dos podian sentir la respiración de cada uno.. – tengo que irme – dijo Hermione que se paro y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta y salir del departamento de Ron asta que el chico la volvio a llamar

- Herm no te vallas – dijo el chico jalandola del brazo

- no lo hagas mas difícil - dijo la castaña y trato de zafarse de el, pero el pelirrojo la agarro y la beso, ese beso que tenia tiempo sin dar, ese beso que se lo deseaba dar.. pero Hermione se separo y le pego una cachetada

- eres un idiota Ronald Weasley como te atreves hacerle esto a Lisa, ni ella ni Michael se merecen esto –

- yo Hermione me gustas – dijo Ron armándose de muchísimo valor

- que lastima que no sintamos lo mismo - le dijo la castaña que pensaba irse pero se devolvió – ya entiendo todo Ron, ahora te intereso por que no puedes tenerme, por que cuando tu me gustaste y lo sabias dijiste lo de Lisa y ahora que sabes que tengo novio y lo quiero demasiado, quieres conquistarme para enseñarte a ti mismo que puedes tener a cualquier chica que tu quieras aun que esta tenga novio, pero no Ronald Weasley yo no soy asi - dijo Hermione que se acerco a la puerta

- lo amas? – le pregunto Ron

- adios Ron – y con esto y unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos Hermione salio del departamento

- Hola Herm – dijo Harry entrando pero la chica no lo saludo en cambio se fue directo a su departamento

- que paso? – pregunto Harry preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar

- larga historia amigo, larga historia –

Eso fue lo que paso – le dijo Ginny a Hermione después de que esta le conto todo lo sucedido sorprendida

- si, por que Ginny, por que lo hace el sabe que yo lo amo pero ahora estoy con Michael y el me gusta muchisimo –

- y te gusto ese beso que te dio? –

- Gin por que lo preguntas claro que me gusto, pero Michael no se merece esto ni mucho menos Lisa, el fue el que nos hiso esto, no quiera arreglarlo horita – dijo Hermione mientras varias lagrimas salian

- calma Herm – dijo Ginny mientras le dio un abrazo

- sabes le hablare a Michael hoy no saldre con el, no me siento nada bien –

- esta bien Herm, cualquier cosa estoy al otro lado de tu habitacion – le dijo Ginny que salio del cuarto de Hermione

En eso la chica se acosto en la cama y empeso a llorar

- por que horita Ron, nada te costaba decirme eso hace algunos meses, antes de que yo saliera con Michael, antes de que tu salieras con Lisa..

_- yo Hermione me gustas – _

- Lastima que yo este con Michael, Ron, pues no lo pienso dejar y menos con todo esto que me acabas de decir se - dijo la castaña mientras las lagrimas dejaban de salir ..

**Bueno se que quedo algo corto este cap, prometo que tratare de hacer el otro mas largo y pues espero que les guste, dejenme reviews! Opinando si les gusta o si este fic es un asco o denme consejos no soy muy buena con esto de los fics! Por eso me encantaria que me ayudaran!**

**Salu2!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el 7 capitulo, como se los prometi lo hise mas largo, aquí se daran cuenta que no siempre las personas aparentan lo que son, este capitulo y el otro Hermione descubrira en quien no debe confiar y en quien si debe de hacerlo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me ayuda a seguirle y bueno aquí les dejo el 7 cap, espero que les guste! **

Capitulo 7 donde esta el chico perfecto y la amiga sincera?

- Hola Herm, saldras hoy con Michael? – le pregunto Ginny que se acababa de levantar, se servia café y leia el profeta

- a si es, por que? – pregunto Hermione

- es que bueno, hoy es dia libre de las dos y pues hace mucho que no salimos, ademas es como si ya no vivieras aquí solo vienes a dormir, bañarte, y ya, casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntas y sabes me alegra que salgas mucho con Michael pero y tus amigos, puedo asegurarte que tienes dos semanas sin ver a Harry y eso que es tu vecino y tu mejor amigo, según esto, al igual que lo era Ron, se que estas muy dolida con el, pero piensa que tan dolido esta el, por fin admitio lo que sentia, y creeme le fue muy difícil a Ron hacerlo

- que lastima que yo, ya este con Michael –

- pero no lo quieres tanto como a Ron –

- pues estoy aprendiendo hacerlo, total Ron esta con Lisa, ahí tiene su consuelo mientras yo no estoy –

- ya cortaron –

- cortaron? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- a si es – dijo Ginny con una risa triunfante, sabia que la noticia le habia gustado a la castaña

- y que dijo Lisa –

- no lose, Ron no ha hablado mucho de eso, solo se que la corto por cierta castaña – dijo Ginny que no dejaba de ver a Hermione

- pues no la hubiera cortado, por que yo no cortare a Michael por eso –

- ahora me diras que Michael es el mejor muchacho –

- si se podria decir que es el chico perfecto –

- pero bueno ya no pienso hablar del tema, podrías salir conmigo hoy? – le volvio a decir Ginny

- Ginny, ya te dije saldre con Michael, además el va a trabajar mañana, y tu y yo tenemos 2 semanas libres, podemos salir un día de estos – le termino de decir la castaña

- ok – dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto de desaprobación

Un rato más tarde

- ves te dije que ese era el mejor restaurante del mundo magico – le dijo Michael a Hermione mientras se encontraban afuera del departamento de ella

- pues si tienes razon se podria decir que es el mejor, gracias por llevarme – dijo Hermione que después de esto le dio un dulce beso

- eres mi novia, que novio seria yo, si no llevara a mi novia al restaurante mas lujoso que hay –

- exageras un poco – le dijo Hermione que lo veía feliz, eso le dolió a Ron, que se iba acercando a donde estaban ellos, le dolía ver a Hermione feliz con otra persona que no fuera el, pero que podía hacer, todo fue culpa de el y ahora no sabia como hacer para que ella volviera a el

- hola chicos – dijo Ron acercándose a ellos

- Hola Ron, hace mucho que no te veo – le dijo Michael estrechándole la mano!

- bueno Michael quieres entrar – dijo Hermione ignorando completamente a Ron

- Ron nos permites un segundo? – le dijo Michael al pelirrojo y después de eso se llevo a la castaña a unos metros mas lejos para que Ron no los escuchara – se que estas enojada con Ron, no se que habrá hecho para que lo ignores de esa manera, pero piensa que es uno de tus mejores amigos, además tu lo quieres mucho y se que el también a ti, y aun que no me lo digas te duele que estén peleados a si que yo me iré y tu hablaras con Ron – le dijo Michael a Hermione

- eres el hombre perfecto, ves por que te quiero tanto? – le dijo Hermione y después le dio un beso, pero esta ves mientras se lo daba vio a Ron y este solo bajo su mirada

- me quieres por que soy muy guapo – dijo Michael bromeando

- y por que eres dulce y me regalas cosas lindas – dijo Hermione también siguiéndole la broma

- por que te regalo cosas lindas, Hermione Granger eres una materialista – dijo Michael y después le dio otro beso

- Bueno creo que están muy ocupados será mejor que me valla – dijo Ron

- no, de hecho tu y Hermione tienen muchas cosas que platicar, yo me voy – dijo Michael que se despidió de Hermione y luego de Ron – no se por que se pelearon, pero traten de arreglar las cosas, Hermione no ha estado muy bien, la eh notado algo triste desde su pelea, a si que si traten de arreglar las cosas – le dijo Michael a Ron en vos baja para que la castaña no escuchara y después de eso se fue

- entonces no le dijiste nada a Michael de por que peleamos? – le pregunto Ron a Hermione tiempo después de que Michael se había ido

- querías que le contara, oye Michael adivina que, Ron me dijo que le gustaba, pero veras que cosas, el anda con Lisa y yo contigo, además de todo eso me beso y por eso fue el pleito principal – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

- se ve que te quiere mucho – dijo Ron que estaba mirando al suelo

- supe que cortaste con Lisa – le dijo Hermione

- ya no podía seguir con ella, si la que me gustas eres tu –

- Ron ya no quiero hablar de eso –

- ok, ya no hablemos de eso y seamos como antes, ya no me evites –

- yo no te evito – dijo Hermione que miraba al suelo

- claro que me evitas, ya no te la pasas en tu departamento, ahora solo te la pasas con Michael – dijo Ron que la estaba viendo

- sera por que es mi novio? – le dijo la castaña

- mirame a los ojos y dime que no me evitas – dijo Ron que veia fijamente a la castaña

- no te evito Ron – dijo Hermione que seguia mirando al suelo

- vamos dimelo, pero viendome a los ojos – dijo Ron que esta ves la agarro de los dos brazos

- no puedo – dijo la castaña que lo veia a los ojos

- que no puedes? – le pregunto Ron

- hacerle esto a Michael –

- pero no le estas haciendo nada –

- si, mucho y el no lo merece –

- entonces admites que todavía me quieres –

- lo quiero a el –

- entonces me amas a mi? – dijo Ron que la veia a los ojos

- te queradas con la duda – le dijo Hermione que tambien lo veia a los ojos

- yo pienso que es un si – dijo Ron con una sonrisa y tratandose de acercar lo mas posible a ella

- pues yo no pienso contestar – le dijo Hermione que le sonrio y se alejo de el

- hay algo de Michael que no me gusta – le dijo Ron a Hermione, antes de que ella entrara a su departamento

- creeme no me importa – dijo Hermione que iba a entrar pero otra ves Ron le volvio hablar

- solo ten cuidado de tu novio perfecto – le dijo Ron esto ultimo sarcásticamente

- lo tendre, aun que no tengo por que – dijo Hermione y con esto ultimo entro a su departamento.

Al otro dia

- Ginny, Ginny levantate le dijo Hermione a la pelirroja mientras esta seguia completamente dormida

- que quieres Herm- contesto Ginny que seguia algo dormida

- no querias ir de compras? – le pregunto Hermione a su amiga

- pero pense que eso hariamos en la tarde ademas es muy temprano todavía no crees? – le volvio a decir la pelirroja dandole la espalda y tratando de dormir nuevamente y a si lo estaba consiguiendo asta que Hermione la volvio a interrumpir

- temprano, pero Gin! Son las 11 de la mañana eso lo consideras temprano – le dijo la castaña mientras la movia de un lado a otro – vamos Gin

- para mi es temprano, siendo que horita estamos de vacaciones y no trabajando, ademas Hermione es muy temprano para ir de compras – dijo Ginny que volvia a cerrar los ojos, pero no por mucho por que otra ves Hermione la despertaba

- Bueno Ginny Weasley como veo que no quieres ir conmigo, tendre que ir sola – dijo Hermione que se levantaba de la cama y se disponía a salir de la habitación de Ginny, cuando la pelirroja se levanto

- eres algo cruel Hermione, sabias que, quería que salir contigo de compras – dijo Ginny mientras daba un gran bostezo

- y eso te levanto – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- pues me tendras que esperar por que tengo que desayunarme y bañarme –

- por el desayuno no te preocupes yo te lo preparo, por mientras tu ve bañandote –

- Ok, Hermione Granger por que estas tan feliz? – dijo Ginny al ver el comportamiento de su amiga

- bueno tener un novio perfecto y una amiga que no se queda atrás es algo que me haga feliz – dijo sonriendo la castaña

- ¿ lo dices por mi? Le pregunto Ginny

- no, hablaba de Rachel – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente y después de eso le aventó una almohada

- hey puede ser, ademas tu eres muy amiga de Rachel –

- si Rachel es muy buena chica, una chica muy sincera, a veces tan sincera que lastima a la gente no crees? – le dijo Hermione a Ginny

- por que lo dices? –

- nose a veces siento que nos miente –

- ah osea que lo de sincera lo decias sarcásticamente –

- a si es, nose por que siento que nos miente en varias cosas, pero bueno talves solo es idea mia, pero bueno tu ya bañate –

- ok mami ya voy - dijo Ginny riendo

- mira Ginny mas te vale que no te metas conmigo – dijo Hermione que tambien bromeaba

- oh que me aras poderosa Hermione? – dijo Ginny que tambien reia

- esto – dijo Hermione que después la golpeo con la Almohada y a si estuvieron un rato asta que Ginny se metio a bañar y Hermione le hacia el desayuno

- Sabes estoy pensando que estas saliendo conmigo por que Michael te dijo que trabajaría toda la mañana y tarde a si que como no tienes nada que hacer, por eso sales conmigo - dijo Ginny mientras tomaba su taza de café

- me ofendes Ginny le contesto Hermione sarcásticamente pero al mismo tiempo en forma de burla

- ¿pero bueno que aremos? – le pregunto Ginny a la castaña

- tu eres la que tenia todo planeado no, dime que quieres hacer – le dijo Hermione

- bueno tengo pensado ir a comprar ropa que es lo que me falta y ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de Harry, y quiero comprarle un regalo –

- pues vamos – dijo Hermione

A si las dos amigas estuvieron por varias tiendas de Londres, buscándose y midiéndose ropa, tambien viendo varias cosas que podrían regalarle a Harry, pero ninguna les convenció

- - sabes hace rato que no haciamos esto – le dijo Ginny mientras se veia en el espejo de uno de los probadores, una blusa que le habia gustado

- - si es divertido, deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido no crees? – dijo Hermione que la esperaba afuera del probador

- - ¿que opinas me la compro? – dijo Ginny que salio del probador con la blusa puesta y se la enseñaba a Hermione, la blusa era muy bonita, rosa de tirantes y con varios brillos

- - si, te queda muy bien – le contesto la castaña

- - ok, entonces lo are, y pues si deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido pero tu eres la que te pierdes con tu novio Michael – dijo Ginny sonando un poco mas fuerte esto ultimo

- - ¿que traes contra Michael? – le pregunto la castaña a Ginny

- - nada pero ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros –

- - Gin creo que ya hablamos sobre eso –

- - tienes razon – y a si salieron de la tienda sin comentar sobre el tema de ahí les dio hambre y se fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca

- ¿y como va tu relacion con Harry? – le pregunto Hermione a Ginny, por que aun que fuera difícil aceptarlo, Ginny tenia razon, casi no habia estado pasando tiempo con ellos

- bien, aun que estoy preocupada, dicen que hay una mortifago cerca, pero no lo han encontrado y se me hace muy extraño por que si esta muy cerca ya era hora de que supieran quien es, pero no, no saben nada sobre el –

- ¿y corren mucho peligro? – pregunto la castaña mientras se tomaba su limonada

- la verdad no lo se y es lo que me preocupa – dijo Ginny mirando su plato del cual había un trozo de pizza – pero bueno cambiemos de tema, como va tu relación con Michael, se que es algo tonta la pregunta ya que se la pasan juntos, pero no crees que esta relación va muy rápido? –

- no lo se, lo único que te puedo decir, es que es un chico extraordinario –

- si eso ya lo has dicho un millón de veces, pero mi duda es, lo quieres tanto como a mi hermano – dijo la pelirroja que esta ves estaba viendo a la castaña con mucha curiosidad

- ¿Gin por que preguntas eso? –

- solo respondeme –

- lo quiero casi igual que tu hermano –

- pero no como quieres a mi hermano – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triunfante..

Tiempo después pasaron por San Mungo y a Hermione se le ocurrio la idea de ir a ver a Michel, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Ginny, pero no le quedo mas remedio de decirle a la castaña que la veria en unas tiendas que quedaban cerca, ya que no queria que la viera su jefe y la pusiera a ver a pacientes en sus dias de descanso, cosa que muchas veces solia hacer su jefe

- entonces nos vemos aquí en una hora? – le dijo la pelirroja

- ok, en una hora nos vemos – dijo Hermione

- no quiero que te tardes mucho con Michael, por que si no soy capas de entrar, me vale que me vea mi jefe y sacarte de ahí –

- ok ya entendi – dijo Hermione riendo y a si se separo de la pelirroja y se fue a San Mungo cuando entro iba toda feliz y sonriente a la oficina de Michael

- Hermione que no es tu dia libre? – le dijo Vanesa una chica que trabaja con ella

- si, pero vine a ver a Michael – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

- supongo que ah de estar en su oficina – dijo la chica

- si, lo ire a buscar – y asi siguió su camino asta que se acerco a su oficina y se quedo parada en la puerta iba abrirla y llegarle de sorpresa pero en eso penso que tendria pacientes ya que oyo unos murmuros, entonces se quedo afuera de la puerta esperando a que la paciente o el paciente saliera, pero se le hiso raro que después de un rato no saliera a si que abrio un poco la puerta y no se imagino que no le gustaria lo que pasaria en ese momento ..

_- Bueno no se supone que estemos haciendo esto aquí, no crees? - _Dijo una chica de cabello negro, muy delgada y ojos cafes

- _no te preocupes, hoy no tengo pacientes, ademas la puerta esta cerrada, nadie podrá entrar – _dijo Michael mientras le daba un beso a esa chica

_- y Hermione? - _ pregunto la chica mientras le acariciaba su cara

_- bueno ella tiene 2 semanas libres, de vacaciones, ademas le dije que tendria todo el dia trabajo, a si que tenemos toda la tarde y noche, si quieres – _le dijo Michael después de darle una pequeña mordida en el oido a la chica

_-_ _pero puede sospechar, de nosotros no crees, por que no la cortas y ya – _decia la chica mientras le daba otro beso

_- bueno Hermione me cree el chico perfecto, ademas se que le estan pagando bien, mejor a que a mi, puedo estar seguro, y no me combiene cortarla horita, ademas de sospechar, no lo creo, podemos estar besandonos enfrente de ella y nisiquiera se da cuenta – _dijo Michael que sonrio y le dio un beso en el cuello a la chica – _ademas yo para ella soy un pasatiempo, quiere mucho a ese tal Weasley, te apuesto que esta conmigo para olvidarlo a el, a si que estamos a mano, nos engañamos mutuamente – _

_- Weasley, no es hermano de Ginny Weasley? – _

_- si a si es, son Hermanos, la verdad es que no soporto a ninguno de ellos, mucho menos a ese Harry Potter, que cree que por vencer al que no debe ser nombrado ya se cree la gran cosa, yo tambien lo pude a ver vencido sabes? – _dijo Michael con tono que ni la misma chica que tenia en sus labios se lo creia y luego le volvio a dar un beso

Esto fue mucho para Hermione, que se tapo la boca y cerro la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo para que no notaran que ella habia estado ahí, aun que estaba segura que no lo harian, ya que ni siquiera Michael noto que la dejo abierta, salio corriendo de San Mungo, con varias lagrimas en el rostro, graciosamente no le dolia el hecho de que Michael la engañara, de hecho se le habia quitado un peso de encima, ya que aun que fuera difícil aceptarlo y a aun que dijiera que lo queria mucho como casi queria a Ron, no llegaba eso, Michael tenia razon solo estaba con el por tener compañía, por que era un chico lindo, por que la trataba bien, por que queria a sus amigos, se sentia segura con el, pero no lo queria tanto como a Ron, no llegaba ni a la mitad de lo que ella sentia por el pelirrojo, muchas veces penso en cortarlo, pero muchas cosas venian en su cabeza como, que dirian sus amigos, ellos creeian que ella lo queria mucho a el, tambien por otra parte estaba Michael se sentia mal, si cortaba a este chico dulce y lindo que creia que era, pero en eso se acordo de lo que vio, y penso devolverse y reclamarle todo lo que estaba pasando, por que estaba segura que aquella asquerosa pareja todavía estaria ahí, pero tampoco no se daria ese gusto de sentirse que su novio la engaño por que aun que Michael creia que Hermione lo engañaba con Ron, ella nisikiera se acercaba al pelirrojo por lo mismo de no querer engañar al dulce y lindo de Michael, Pero ella seria mas lista y no dejaria las cosas asi, aun asi espero a Ginny a fuera de unas tiendas, estaba empesando a llover y la castaña tenia muchas ganas de llorar, por que aun que no quisiera tanto a Michael como a Ron, le dolia lo que el chico le habia hecho, por que aquella imagen de chico perfecto, se rompio en mil pedazos al verlo haciendo eso con aquella chica que nisiquiera conocia o talves la habia visto pero no se acordaba de ella, tampoco estaba preparada de contarle a Ginny lo que habia pasado, pero no sabia que hacer..

- ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? Le pregunto Ginny sacandola de sus pensamientos

- no mucho talves unos 15 minutos! O 10 – mintio la castaña siendo que llevaba mas de media hora ahí afuera

- me alegro y como te fue con Michael, le agrado tu sorpresa –

- supongo que le hubiera agradado – dijo Hermione dando una gran sonrisa

- como que supones –

- es que estaba viendo a una paciente a si que no pude dijo Hermione, _y que paciente – _penso después, recordando lo sucedido

bueno supongo que ya es hora que nos vallamos, va a llover y la verdad estoy muy cansada – dijo Ginny que traia varias bolsas en sus manos

- si quieres adelantate tu, yo quiero caminar un rato –

- no quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto la pelirroja

- no tu estas cansada, yo caminare un rato –

- sale Herm te veo al rato – le dijo Ginny despidiéndose

Después que la pelirroja se fue, Hermione estuvo pensando lo que estaba pasando, lo que ocurria con Ron, lo que paso con Michael, estaba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que varias gotas caian, fue asta mas tarde que estaba en un parque que la lluvia empeso mas fuerte, se quedo llorando, aun que no sabia por que lo hacia, por una parte era por Ron, por que aun que Ron le habia hecho mucho daño a ella, ella se lo estaba devolviendo de una manera algo cruel, pues Ron le habia dicho sus sentimientos y ella no le hacia caso y después se acordo de Michael y lo que habia hecho, no estaba feliz por lo que hiso, ya que ella tenia su orgullo, pero tan poco le hacia mal lo que habia pasado, ya que tenia un buen pretexto para cortarlo y que pretexto..

- ¿ Hermione que haces aquí? – dijo Ron un rato después de que Hermione caminando y pensando llego a la casa del pelirrojo

- estaba caminando y de pronto me encontre aqui – dijo la castaña que traia los ojos bastante rojos después de llorar y estaba muy mojada por la lluvia

- pero estas muy mojada – dijo Ron

- sabes tenias razon, Michael no era el novio perfecto – dijo Hermione riendo sarcásticamente mientas varias lagrimas volvian a salir de sus ojos

- que paso? – dijo Ron, que en ese mismo momento la castaña lo abrazo fuertemente – que te hiso el muy imbecil – le dijo Ron, ya que le dolia ver a Hermione a si

- nisiquiera te lo imaginas – dijo la castaña que seguia abrazada del pelirrojo, y este no la pensaba soltar, no le importaba mojarse el tambien, solo queria estar con ella

- me vas a contar? – dijo Ron que seguia abrazado de ella

- claro que lo hare, pero pero.. - en ese mismo momento otra ves se solto en llanto la castaña y Ron la abrazo con mas fuerza, cosa que hiso que Hermione se sintiera con mas seguridad y una comodidad, era algo inexplicable lo que sentia en ese momento que estaba abrazada del pelirrojo

- creo que es mejor que entremos, ademas que los dos pegaremos un resfriado con esta lluvia – le dijo Ron que tambien se habia mojado

- si tienes razon – dijo la castaña riendo

- te preparare chocolate caliente y te traere una toalla – le dijo el pelirrojo cuando ya estaban adentro de su departamento

- no Ron no te preocupes – le dijo Hermione

- creeme quiero hacerlo – dijo Ron que después prendio una pequeña chimenea que tenian ahí en la sala – aquí tienes – le dijo Ron dandole chocolate caliente y dándole una toalla

- no tenias que hacerlo – dijo la castaña mientras le daba una sonrisa y tomaba el chocolate caliente que Ron le habia preparado –

- creeme quiero hacerlo – dijo Ron que tambien como Hermione tenia una toalla en los hombros y chocolate caliente en sus manos

- el me engaño – dijo Hermione que veia el fuego

- como que te engaño – dijo Ron – ese imbecil –

- no Ron, no quiero que te enojes, ni que le digas algo, no le dare el gusto de que me corte por esa chica, yo lo cortare primero en el momento que menos piense – dijo Hermione que después le dio otro sorbo a su chocolate

- pero Herm.. –

- creeme Ron – dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo – yo se lo que hago y después de eso le conto todo lo sucedido –

- como se atreve hacerte esto – dijo Ron muy enojado

- Ron no quiero que le digas a Ginny, Harry, Robert o Rachel lo sucedido yo luego se los dire – dijo Hermione que volvio a tomar otro sorbo a su café

- esta bien Herm, gracias por confiar en mi – dijo Ron que luego de esto la abrazo

- eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Hermione

- ¿nomás tu mejor amigo? – pregunto Ron por el comentario de la castaña

- Ron, no por que valla a cortar a Michael quiere decir que tu y yo seremos algo, todavía no me siento preparada y la verdad siento que estamos mejor a si como estamos – dijo Hermione que noto como a Ron le dolio esto que le dijo la castaña pero no le dolio tanto como le dolia a ella decirselo

Por otro lado Harry habia llegado al departamento de Ginny, pero la pelirroja habia ido por algo de cenar ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, Harry estaba algo cansado a si que decidio esperarla en su departamento, iba directo a la cocina, cuando sintio que alguien lo seguia..

- Harry cuidado! – grito la castaña.. que habia entrado al departamento y atrás de ella estaba Ron ..

**Hola se que se quedaran con duda sobre como termina este capitulo, y se que diran **_pero esta es una historia Ron y Hermione, que tiene que ver un ataque de Harry en esto _**creanme es algo importante para esta parte de la historia **

**Contesto Reviews **

**Biank : **aquí te traigo este cap que espero que te guste, tqmmmpervmenor!

**Oromalfoy : **tienes razon la decisión de Ron es importante, pero a como lo veo la que decidira si pasa algo es Hermione, espero que te guste este capitulo, y me digas que opinas sobre el, ya sea que no te gusto o si! )!

**Faithfrv : **me alegra que te guste, espero que te guste este capitulo

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, son los que me ayudan a que le sigan, por favor espero que me manden mas Reviews, diciendome que opinan de este Fic, les gusta, o no, cualquier critica, o consejo sera bien recibido!**

**Salu2! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, les pido disculpas por no actualizar antes, y pues en este capitulo se resolverán muchas dudas y se sabrán muchas cosas, y puedo estar segura que ya adivinaron quien es el mortifago por el cual Harry y Ron estuvieron muy preocupados y pues si no lo saben, en este capitulo lo sabrán, y bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 8 espero que les guste. **

Capitulo 8 el deseo de una mortifaga

_Flash back _

_Una chica de cabello enmarañado caminaba hacia un lugar, que creería seria su nuevo hogar.._

_- bueno llegue - dijo la chica dando un gran suspiro – creo que es aquí – miro hacia arriba, era un edificio enorme, - supongo que lo mejor será vivir como muggle y comportarme como tal, a si que Hermione, tienes mucho por subir – se dijo a si misma viendo las escaleras, algo cansada llego a un lugar donde había varios departamentos, y a si llego al suyo, abrió la puerta, era un departamento algo pequeño, pero cómodo, se sentó en un sillón, miro hacia enfrente, y había un aparato muggle llamado televisión, sonrió al verlo, se acordó de la ves que tuvo que ensañarle a Ginny el significado de televisión _

_- veo que tengo compañera nueva – le dijo una vos sacándola de sus pensamientos _

_- ¿ te molesta que este aquí, no pensé que fuera a tener compañera, aquí no decía nada – dijo Hermione viendo un pergamino que traía en la mano _

_- calma, no me molesta, de hecho me emociona, esperaba tu llegada – dijo la chica de cabello rojizo no natural, y ojos muy azules como el cielo _

_- ¿tu sabrías que vendría? – pregunto una Hermione muy curiosa_

_- si de hecho pensé que tu lo sabrías pero veo que no, en fin, que mala soy ni siquiera te dije mi nombre Rachel Burton – _

_- Hermione Granger – dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano _

_- no seas tan formal, viviremos juntas – dijo Rachel que se fue a la cocina por agua – ¿quieres agua? – te noto algo cansada _

_- si por favor, estuve subiendo todas las escaleras – dijo Hermione _

_- ¿ subiste todas las escaleras, por si no lo has notado tenemos elevador – dijo Rachel mientras le pasaba la botella de agua a Hermione _

_- ¿elevador? – pregunto Hermione algo curiosa_

_- ¿no sabes que es un elevador? – pregunto Rachel sorprendida por la pregunta de su nueva compañera _

_- claro elevador – dijo Hermione recordando una ves que fue con sus padres a un lugar donde de un piso los llevaba a otro – ¿y donde esta? – _

_- al lado de la escalera, woo Hermione ¿de donde eres, de otro planeta? – pregunto Rachel _

_- algo así – dijo Hermione dando un gran suspiro. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Harry cuidado! – grito la castaña... que había entrado al departamento y atrás de ella estaba Ron ...

- Expelliarmus – dijo Ron que fue mas rápido, que la persona que pensaba atacar a Harry, haciendo que este y Hermione pudieran sacar sus varitas y acorralar a la persona que tenían enfrente

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Ya se fue? – pregunto Rachel saliendo del cuarto y yendo a la sala _

_- si ya se fue,¿ pero que te pasa Rachel por que lo rechazas tanto? – pregunto una Hermione muy dudosa por el chico que buscaba a su amiga _

_- bueno, es que yo andaba con el, pero llegue a un momento en que simplemente me aburrió y creeme, ahora no se como quitármelo de encima, pero estoy segura que tu me ayudaras – dijo Rachel _

_- claro – dijo la castaña dando un gran suspiro _

_- creo que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad – dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a Hermione _

_Fin del Flash Back _

- ¿Rachel? – pregunto Hermione, muy sorprendida al descubrir a su amiga tratando de atacar a Harry

- Harry creo que ya encontramos a la rata – dijo Ron mirándola con asco

- ¿pero como pudiste? – le pregunto Hermione, que aun no creía lo que veía

- como pudiste, tu, Hermione ser amiga de Potter – dijo Rachel que miraba a Harry con cara de asco

- tu también eras su amiga – dijo Hermione, muy enojada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida por todo lo que pasaba

- ja? Su amiga – dijo la chica haciendo un gesto algo dramático – saben ustedes los Aurores son algo lentos – dijo Rachel que miro a Harry y después a Ron – todo el tiempo tuvieron a la mortifaga enfrente de ustedes y nunca se dieron cuenta de quien era -

- pensé que eras nuestra amiga – dijo Harry entre dientes algo enojado pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado

- ¿ amiga tuya Potter, no me hagas reír, no se como aguante tanto tiempo soportando a la persona que mato al mago mas poderoso –

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto Ginny que iba llegando muy sorprendida por todo lo que estaba viendo – dejen a Rachel por que la están apuntando con la varita – dijo Ginny que seguía sin entender por que su amiga, su novio y su hermano, no dejaban de mirar a Rachel y apuntarla

- veras hermanita, Rachel, no es quien creíamos que era, ella trato de matar a Harry – dijo Ron mirando a Rachel con desprecio

- ella es la mortifaga que estábamos buscando – dijo Harry que no soltaba la varita y miraba a Rachel con mucho asco y odio

- ¿por que nos traicionaste? – le pregunto Ginny que ahora también había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Rachel con ella

- ¿ traicionarlos yo, seguros, que confían en sus amigos, como no saben si hay otra traicionera aquí – les dijo Rachel cínicamente, que después de eso, vio a Hermione

- que esta tratando de decir Hermione – dijo Harry que ahora miraba a su amiga, algo sorprendido y sacado de onda, por el comentario que la sucia mortifaga les acababa de hacer

_Flash back_

_- nunca me imagine que fueras una bruja – dijo Hermione que le sonría ampliamente a Rachel, después de que la encontró haciendo un hechizo _

_- vamos Herm, llevas dos días viviendo aquí y no te habías dado cuenta de eso? – _

_- la verdad no, pensé que vivía con una muggle – _

_En eso la pelirroja se empezó ahogar con su jugo de calabaza _

_- ¿una que? – le pregunto Rachel algo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enojada por el comentario que acababa de hacer su nueva amiga _

_- una muggle. ¿Que no sabes el significado de muggle? Y ¿te dices ser bruja? – le pregunto Hermione extrañada por la pregunta de su amiga_

_Rachel rió un momento, por lo que acababa de decir Hermione y luego le dijo _

_- si, si se lo que es un muggle, claro que lose , es solo, que me da risa como me confundiste con uno, yo una muggle – y después de ese comentario Rachel se soltó riendo _

_- ¿no te caerán mal los muggles o si? – pregunto Hermione algo incomoda por el comportamiento de su amiga _

_- son algo tontos, pero no, no me caen mal – dijo Rachel que después de eso le dio otro sorbo a su jugo de calabaza _

_- yo soy hija de muggles – dijo Hermione mirando al suelo, y algo triste por el comentario que acababa de hacer la pelirroja_

_- oh, entonces eres una san.. – Rachel iba a decir algo pero se tapo la boca y se quedo callada _

_- una sangre sucia querías decir no, pues si, eso soy y si tanto te molesta, puedo cambiarme de departamento, prefiero vivir con una muggle a con una bruja que no respeta a los demás – dijo Hermione algo enojada por todo lo que estaba pasando _

_- no, no Herm, losiento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, es solo que, nunca había conocido a una chica cuyos padres fueran muggles – _

_- pues Hermione Granger, mucho gusto – dijo la castaña algo enojada e incomoda por todo lo que estaba pasando _

_- Herm, enserio, losiento, creeme mi intención no es ofenderte – _

_- ¿vives como muggles, pero te caen mal? – pregunto Hermione, por la situación en la que vivían ella y Rachel _

_- no, no me caen mal los muggles – dijo Rachel _

_- pero los consideras tontos – dijo Hermione muy enojada_

_- no Herm, enserio losiento – _

_- tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir con una sangre sucia, a menos que quieras que me cambie – dijo Hermione que miraba por la ventana _

_- no Herm, no te cambies, me has caído muy bien, es difícil conseguir compañeras como tu, además seria interesante que me enseñaras lo que sabes sobre muggles y a si yo enseñarte lo poco que se de ellos – dijo Rachel _

_- ¿estas segura? – pregunto Hermione que ahora miraba a Rachel _

_- claro que lo estoy, ¿amigas? – le pregunto Rachel a Hermione_

_- amigas – dijo Hermione y después de esto le dio un abrazo _

_Fin del Flash Back _

- Hermione diles lo que me contaste a mi, o tal vez tengas miedo, oh pobre Herm, tan indefensa y tonta, tuvo que huir, para olvidarse de su pasado, lastima que no sea tan fuerte para poder hacerlo – dijo Rachel, haciendo algo de dramatismo en sus palabras

- ¿que esta tratando de decir Herm? – dijo Ron que miraba a Hermione algo dudoso por lo que Rachel les estaba diciendo

_Flash Back_

_- no puede ser, eres amiga de Harry Potter – dijo Rachel mientras se tapaba la boca y se sentaba en el mismo sillón que Hermione_

_- a si es – dijo Hermione_

_- dime como es el chico que venció al que no debe de ser nombrado, supongo que ah de estar muy guapo, ¿tiene novia, ¿saliste con el,¿ es muy fuerte, aun que para poder destruir al que no debe de ser nombrado, debe de estarlo, me encantaría conocerlo – dijo Rachel con ojos soñadores_

_- yo nunca Salí con el, el estuvo saliendo con una chica que es mi amiga, y esa chica es hermana de .. – _

_- ¿de quien Herm, ¿dejaste algún amor aya en Londres? – le pregunto Rachel por el silencio de su amiga – ¿de hecho por que viniste, digo no es que me moleste tu sabes que me encanta tenerte como compañera, pero nunca me has contado tu historia – _

_- y no me siento preparada para hacerlo, creeme luego te contare – dijo Hermione mirando al suelo_

_- ok, entiendo, pero tienes que contarme eh, hay cuando mis amigas se enteren que eres amiga de Potter, no te querrán dejar sola por un minuto – dijo Rachel _

_- de hecho me encantaría que no comentaras nada de el, no quiero que sepan que soy amiga de Harry Potter o de Ron Weasley_

_- ¿Ron Weasley? ¿con ese chico estabas saliendo verdad? –_

_- a si es, empezamos a salir – dijo la castaña que seguía mirando al suelo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos _

_- entiendo, pero calma amiga, hay muchos magos guapos por aquí. Luego encontraremos a un chico que sea de tu agrado – dijo Rachel tratando de animar a la castaña_

_- no creo que sea como Ron, pero bueno – _

_- ¿ese Ron debió ser muy importante no? - le pregunto Rachel mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda _

_- mucho – dijo Hermione mientras otras dos lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos _

_Fin del Flash Back _

- ¿Ósea que todo este tiempo, que creía que éramos amigas, era una mentira? – le pregunto Hermione a Rachel algo enojada

- no Herm, aun que me duela admitirlo, me caías bien, eres buena amiga, ya se por que Harry, Ron y Ginny te quieren mucho, pero hay varias cosas que nos separan, tu amistad con Potter y que eres una sangre sucia obviamente –

- como te atreves hablarle a si, a la persona que fue tu amiga durante 6 años – dijo Ron enojado

- y tu como te atreves a defenderla cuando te traiciono a ti y además te dejo, se fue sin despedirse de ti – dijo Rachel mientras veía a Ron

- Hermione ¿de que traición habla? – pregunto Ginny

- es algo que luego les contare – dijo Hermione que seguía viendo a Rachel

- ¿ no lo contaras, Hermione sabia que no lo harías a si que lo contare yo – dijo Rachel

no, lo contare yo, pero luego – dijo la castaña viendo a Rachel mientras sentía como todos sus amigos la veían

- yo creo que ahora es el momento – dijo Harry algo desesperado y enojado

_Flash Back_

_Cierta chica de cabello enmarañado caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, como rutina, escucho un ruido y saco su varita después de eso se encontró con Helena una chica de Slytherin algo creída para su punto de vista, pero no era tan mala como la mayoría de los Slytherin solían ser, además si ah eso le agregamos que la mayoría de veces trataba bien a Hermione y no como todos los demás, se podía decir que se saludaban las veces que se topaban_

_- Granger que haces por aquí? – le dijo Helena tratando de sonar con algo de autoridad_

_- lo mismo debo preguntar yo no crees, que hace cierta alumna de Slytherin caminando por estos pasillos cuando ya es algo noche – le contesto Hermione con el mismo aire de autoridad que hace unos segundos le habia hablado Helena_

_la chica de Slytherin sonrió y luego dijo_

_- estaba aburrida a si que decidí salir a caminar – _

_- lo mejor seria que mejor te fueras no crees? – le dijo la castaña que ahora su tono sonaba un poco mas agradable _

_- claro Herm, me dio gusto verte – dijo la chica sonriéndole _

_Después de esto, Hermione no recuerda, cuando y como, ve a Helena tirada en uno de lo pasillos muerta, al lado de ella estaban varios mortifagos, en ese momento se dio cuenta que traía la varita en la mano y apuntaba al lugar donde estaba Helena, se tapo la boca al pensar que ella podía haber hecho tal cosa, miro a los mortifagos, ellos la miraron a ella, eran algunos, la chica estaba preparada para atacar, pero los mortifagos solo se fueron, sin matarla, sin lastimarla, en eso se dio cuenta el grave error que había cometido, ella los había dejado entrar, ella había matado a Helena, se tapo las manos y corrió por los pasillos y a si salio afuera de Hogwarts, estaba buscando a Harry, Ron, a cualquier persona para avisar lo que había pasado pero en cambio tropezó con cierto pelirrojo y luego de eso despertó de un sueño, bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor pero no vio a nadie _

_- fue solo un sueño Herm, un tonto y estupido sueño – se dijo a si misma, no muy segura de lo que decía, ya que ese sueño había sido algo real, salio de la sala común y camino por los pasillos, pero estaba todo normal, - solo un sueño Herm, solo fue un sueño – se volvió a decir y luego de eso salio del castillo y ahí se encontró con Ron_

_- ¿que tienes? – le pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la cara de Hermione_

_- nada – dijo la chica sonriéndole ampliamente _

_- ¿segura? – le pregunto el pelirrojo_

_- si – dijo Hermione - Entonces no me dirás quien trae vuelto loco el corazón de Ronald Weasley? - Le pregunto la castaña después de un rato de estar conversando, ya no tenia en mente ese sueño, ahora solo hablaba con Ron_

_- Tal vez tengas que adivinar – le dijo el pelirrojo que cierta sonrisa se asomaba por su cara _

_- Parvati Patil? – _

_- No! – _

_- Luna – _

_- No –_

_- Lavender – dijo Hermione que había puesto sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo y las manos de este rodeaban su cintura no sabia como es que estaba pasando todo eso, pero estaba algo emocionada sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría de su lugar, estaba muy cerca de Ron _

_- tenias que sacarla al tema – dijo Ron que ahora se había alejado de ella cosa que hizo que la castaña se sacara de onda y se enojara_

_- bueno ya como se la pasaban todo el tiempo besándose no me extrañaría – dijo la castaña algo enojada por el pelirrojo _

_- ni saques a Lavender que yo también sacare a Krum – _

_- por que tenias que sacarlo a el? –_

_- me dirás que no te besaste con el? – _

_- estoy harta Ronald Weasley de que siempre saques el tema, yo no me la pasaba en sus labios como tu con Lavender a si que no me vengas con cuentos, y ya me harte que .. - _

_En ese momento la castaña iba a decir algo pero el pelirrojo la beso_

_- que pensabas decir? – le pregunto el pelirrojo que tenia una sonrisa en sus labios _

_- sabes lo acabo de olvidar – dijo Hermione que puso sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo y este puso sus manos en la cintura de la castaña y después de esto se dieron un hermoso beso asta que llego Ginny, la pelirroja lucia muy agitada, estaba muy roja de tanto correr y no había notado aquella escena _

_- Mortifagos, hay mortifagos! Harry necesita ayuda – les dijo la pelirroja mientras trataba de tomar un poco de aire, luego de esto Ron y Hermione corrieron junto con Ginny al castillo, - encontramos a una alumna de Slytherin muerta – dijo Ginny mientras corría, este comentario hizo que a Hermione le diera un escalofrió _

_- ¿quien era? – pregunto la castaña temiendo la respuesta_

_- tu la conocías Herm, se podría decir que era la única alumna de Slytherin que nos caía bien – dijo la pelirroja _

_- ¿Helena? – pregunto la castaña muy sorprendida_

_- a si es – dijo Ginny con un tono de vos algo triste, después de esto llegaron con Harry, y Hermione pudo notar que su sueño, no era un sueño y que la que había matado a Helena era ella, y también quien había dejado entrar a esos mortifagos la pregunta era ¿como, ella no recordaba nada, pero ella sabia lo que había hecho, por su culpa morirían mas alumnos, que tonta había sido, se preguntaba como es que habían podido, tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y a si termino la guerra, Harry venció a Voldemort, pero ella se sentía demasiado culpable, a si que no podría seguirle viendo la cara a sus amigos después de lo sucedido, ella había matado a una alumna, a una amiga, ella había traicionado a sus amigos, había dejado entrar a Mortifagos, no se sentía con fuerza, no quería seguir con ellos, no podía estar con ellos, no podía seguir con Ron, a si que después de eso se fue, sin decirle a sus amigos, simplemente se fue, sin despedirse de cierto pelirrojo, pensando en muchas cosas, olvidando otras, su vida cambiaria, ya no quería el mundo donde vivía, sabia que lo bueno seria ir a otro lugar.._

_Fin del Flash Back _

- Eso fue lo que paso, querían saber, ahí lo tienen – dijo Hermione que ahora varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos – pero te juro Harry, que yo no me acuerdo como lo hice, solo se que lo hice –

Ginny se tapo la boca y Harry se quedo sin habla por unos segundos

- ¿por que nunca no los dijiste? – pregunto Ron un tanto impresionado por la confesión de su amiga

- como querías que te lo digiera Ron, yo los deje entrar, yo mate a Helena – dijo Hermione que ahora se le quebraba cada ves mas la vos

- hubiéramos entendido – dijo Ron

- no lo hubieran entendido – dijo Hermione esta ves muy triste

- nunca pensaste en que pudiste haber estado bajo el maleficio de Imperius – dijo Harry que había hablado después de un rato de pensar ciertas cosas

- no lo creo, me hubiera dado cuenta, aun que – en eso la castaña se quedo callada y miro a Rachel – tu sabias todo verdad, tu sabias que estaba bajo ese maleficio y de lo contrario solo hiciste que me sintiera mas mal – dijo Hermione que miraba con rabia a Rachel

- 6 años y nunca te diste cuenta Herm, te creían la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts pero nunca pudiste notar que estabas bajo ese maleficio – dijo Rachel –

- Ginny avisa Azkaban que necesitaran un lugar, para una nueva mortifaga - dijo Harry que no dejaba de apuntar a Rachel con la varita

- hoy era el día perfecto, todo había salido bien, por fin vengaría a Voldemort – dijo Rachel

- ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunto Hermione

- la poción Multijugos había salido a la perfección tu me viste con Michael, a si que me imagine que de seguro te irías a consolar con tu amigo Ron, Harry le daría hambre pero llegaría muy cansado después de estar averiguando quien era la mortifaga que buscaban, a si que Ginny iría por cena, tendría unos minutos a solas con Harry pero esos serian perfectos –

- - a si que tu eras la que encontré con Michael –

- - si fue demasiado fácil, además que yo fui la que deje la puerta abierta, me imagine que saldrías con Ginny, ya que ella, tenia muchas ganas de salir, sabia que tiendas te gustaban y varias de ellas quedaban cerca de San Mungo, entonces me imagine que irías a verlo.. –

Fue cuestión de segundos para que varios aurores estuvieran en el departamento de Ginny y Hermione

- - siento mucho, lo sucedido – le dijo Lupin a la castaña mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – se que era tu amiga –

- - ya no lo es – dijo la chica que miraba al suelo – como esta Tonks? – pregunto después de unos segundos, en ese momento Hermione pudo notar que por unos segundos al mencionar el nombre de la chica se le iluminaron los ojos a Lupin

- - ella esta muy bien – dijo Lupin que con esto se despidió de la castaña

- - Robert siento mucho lo sucedido se que salías con ella, no pensé que nos fuera a traicionar de esta manera – le dijo el pelirrojo

- - no te preocupes Ron – desde un principio note algo raro en ella, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales empecé a salir, nunca hubo algo sentimental de mi hacia ella y te puedo asegurar que de ella a mi tampoco lo hubo, no les decía nada por que no quería asustarlos, pero aun a si estuve vigilándola.

- - pues gracias – le dijo Ron dándole un abrazo a su amigo

Unos minutos antes que Rachel desapareciera junto con varios Aurores pudo decirle algo a Hermione que hizo que la castaña diera un gran suspiro

- por cierto Herm, tu nunca mataste a Helena, pero te hicieron creer que a si fue – y con esto ultimo desapareció con varios aurores a su lado, todos se quedaron callados, en esos momentos, Ginny le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso a Harry, se quedaron abrazados por un momento, parecía que la pelirroja no lo quería soltar, mientras que Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida a si que sin decir nada, salio de la casa y se sentó en uno de los escalones que tenia la entrada, abrazada de sus piernas la chica se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, minutos después el pelirrojo salio y vio a Hermione bastante callada, no lloraba, solo estaba pensando, el pelirrojo le quiso tocar el hombro, pero no se atrevió a si que mejor se sentó a su lado

- ¿como estas? – pregunto Ron mientras miraba a Hermione

- creo que mejor – respondió la castaña

- siento mucho lo de Rachel, se que era tu amiga, también era la mía, nunca pensé que fuera lo que es, y menos que pensara hacerle algo Harry, se quedaron unos minutos callados, y la castaña no dijo nada, a si que Ron volvió hablar – pero bueno, me alegra que llegáramos a tiempo.. -

- 6 años viviendo conmigo, y no me hizo nada, Ron tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para matarme y no lo hizo, soy una sangre sucia –

- no te digas a si – le dijo el pelirrojo que ahora su mirada estaba en el suelo

- pero entonces por que no me mato – dijo la castaña que tenia muchas dudas y seguía sorprendida y sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado

- tengo dos opciones – le contesto el pelirrojo

- y ¿cuales son? - pregunto la castaña que seguía sin poder entender como es que viviendo tantos años con alguien que creía su amiga no fuera capaz de lastimarla

- por que aun que no lo creas, tal vez si te quería, y la otra opción es por que tu eras quien la podría llevar a Harry – dijo el pelirrojo que la veía a los ojos

- claro yo fui la que la lleve con el, puse en peligro a Harry y a todos ustedes –

- no Hermione, no lo hiciste – dijo Ron que miro a la castaña, cosa que esta solo se limito a verlo, después de esto el pelirrojo paso un brazo por sus hombros y esta chica lo abrazo..

_Flash Back _

_- wooo Herm, gracias por ayudarme a estudiar nunca pensé que pasaría este examen – le decía Rachel feliz a la castaña _

_- bueno, solo tenias que estudiar – dijo la castaña que le contesto con una sonrisa_

_- sabes con tu inteligencia y mi manera de conquistar a los chicos aremos un gran dúo – _

_- Ja? Con tu manera de conquistar chicos – dijo Hermione riéndose por el comentario de su amiga _

_- claro amiga – dijo la chica que paso un brazo por el hombro de la castaña y se pusieron a ver tv _

_- amigas – dijo Hermione_

_- para siempre – le dijo Rachel _

_Fin del Flash Back _

**¿Que opinan del capitulo les gusto, como verán, Hermione ya admitió el por que de su escape, y por fin se supo quien era la mortifaga que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos **

**Devuelvo Reviews **

**Faithfrv: **me alegro que el capitulo pasado fuera de tu agrado, espero que este también lo sea!

**Biank Radcliffe: **si, hay que pegarle a Michael, jaja pero tenia que pasar eso para que Hermione y Ron se unieran mas )!

**Oromalfoy: **perdon por tardar en actualizar, pero aquí esta el capitulo, y espero te guste, no te preocupes como viste no lastime a Harry, y si te puedo asegurar que con esto que paso Ron y Hermione se harán mas unidos!

**Tellus Jaci: **me alegra que te guste mi historia, y si soy mexicana y creo que tu también lo eres, por la pregunta que me hiciste, disculpa mis horrores de ortografía trate de corregirlos y pues espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por el consejo

**Y pues por favor sigan mandando Reviews, criticas, consejos, diciéndome que opinan de este capitulo**

**Como lo podrán notar nos acercamos ala final! **

**Salu2! **


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 Las venganzas no son buenas pero muchas veces ayudan

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente de Rachel, y todo estaba en completa tranquilidad, Hermione aun recordaba con gracia como es que corto con Michael

_Flash back_

_Michael se encontraba afuera del departamento de Hermione y Ginny, toco la puerta y Ginny abrió, al ver a Michael hizo cara de sorprendida, todo esto era un plan que tenia para el, cosa que al ver la cara de Michael sabia que daría efecto _

_- Michael, que haces aquí – dijo Ginny tratando de sonar lo mas sorprendida que podía_

_- pues como que, que hago aquí vine a ver a mi novia – dijo Michael sin entender el por que el extraño comportamiento de Ginny_

_- ay Michael – dijo Ginny que puso su mano en el hombro del chico y luego dijo – pensé que después de lo que te enteraste de Hermione la dejarías, pero veo que tu amor es mas fuerte por ella, pero entiende su intención no era engañarte con Alan pero se sintió terriblemente atraída por el _

_- ¿atraída por quien?, Ginny de que me hablas – dijo Michael sorprendido_

_- oops – dijo Ginny tapándose la boca – pensé que sabias _

_- ¿sabia? de que estas hablando – dijo Michael algo desesperado – ¿Hermione me engaño? – _

_Ginny se mordió el labio y luego respondió_

_- no no te engaño, solo.. es que yo pensé que sabias – _

_- donde esta Hermione – _

_- esta en la sala pero no creo que sea lo correcto.. – en ese momento Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar por que Michael fue a la sala y lo que vio fue a un chico de cabello café abrazado de la castaña mientras veían TV –_

_- Hermione! – grito Michael _

_- la chica se separo rápidamente del muchacho y luego se paro, Michael no esperaba verte aquí – dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba su cabello_

_- me puedes explicar que es todo esto _

_- ey déjala en paz quieres – dijo el chico de cabello café que se levanto y se puso enseguida de Hermione_

_- ¿que la deje en paz?, ella es mi novia – dijo Michael muy enojado_

_- Ginny pensé que sabia – dijo Hermione haciéndose la preocupada_

_- yo también pensé que sabia, creo que la regué perdón Herms – dijo Ginny algo seria, pero por adentro riéndose de lo que estaba pasando _

_- que sabia que?, que me engañaste, nadie engaña a Michael entendiste nadie – _

_- Michael no te engañe – dijo Hermione mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, no es lo que tu crees – dijo la chica que lo agarro de la mano_

_- ¿quieres que te crea? – dijo el chico que empujo su mano – pero sabes nadie engaña a Michael, además yo te engañe primero – _

_- claro, mira Michael ya no inventes cosas, es solo que el amor de Hermione para ti acabo, por favor ya no digas mas estupideces – dijo Ginny haciéndose la que sentía lastima por Michael_

_- estoy hablando enserio – dijo Michael enojadísimo _

_- esta bien querido se que entre hombres es difícil aceptar que nos engañaron – dijo Alan muy risueño_

_- a mi no me engaño, yo la engañe primero – dijo Michael muy enojado_

_- si Michael lo que digas – dijo Hermione sarcásticamente y sin creerle aun que por dentro sabia que era cierto _

_- Hermione terminamos, y yo te termine primero, y yo te engañe primero – dijo Michael enojado de que lo hubieran engañado _

_- si Michael te creemos – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente poniendo otra vez su mano en el hombre del chico_

_- saben que me voy – dijo Michael y dicho esto salio muy enojado _

_- muy bien Ginny – dijo Hermione mientras ella y la pelirroja se chocaron la mano _

_- le dimos una cucharada de su propio chocolate, además pensó que lo engañaste con Alan y no con mi hermano – dijo Ginny que reía felizmente _

_- tienes razón, y hablando de eso, Alan muchas gracias por ayudarnos con nuestro plan – dijo Hermione mientras observaba al chico _

_- no hay por que dulzura sabes que aquí estoy para ti – ahora si me permiten tengo una cita con mi novio, dijo el chico mientras se ponía brillo labial, nos vemos chicas – _

_- adiós Alan – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientas se reían de lo sucedido - _

_Fin del Flash Back _

TOC TOC

Unos toquidos sacaron de sus pensamientos a Hermione. Que se estaba alistando, ya estaba cambiada ahora solo se ponía sus aretes, se veía muy linda traía su cabello suelto ondulado y un vestido de tirante color café

- pasa Ginny – respondió la castaña

- Hermione estoy muy nerviosa creo que me desmayare no estoy preparada para esto – dijo Ginny que abrazaba a su amiga, la pelirroja lucia estupenda, tenia un vestido morado algo ajustado, traía el cabello agarrado y un maquillaje muy natural que la hacia verse muy bien..

- mis papas llegaran en unos minutos, y si Harry se arrepiente, si no pide mi mano, si no me caso, ay Hermione creo que vomitare – dijo Ginny mientras ella también se veía al espejo

- calma Ginny luces muy bien y Harry te adora no se arrepentirá – dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su amiga y la abrazaba

Si ese día Harry le pediría la mano a Ginny con toda su familia y amigos, la pelirroja lucia nerviosa pero eso no lo mostró unas horas después cuando Harry pidió su mano, toda la familia Weasley estaba ahí, excepto Percy, todos estaban felices, Ginny le daba un dulce beso a Harry mientras todos aplaudían, en ese momento las miradas de Ron y Hermione chocaron, la chica solo le dio una leve sonrisa y luego volteo de nuevo a la pareja

A si pasaron varios veces, Ron y Hermione iban bien, pero no eran novios, simplemente amigos, no avanzaban mucho solo eran tímidos, faltaba un día para la boda de Harry y Ginny, ese día era la cena de ensayo, Hermione estaba conviviendo con Bill y Fleur cuando decidió ir a caminar afuera, hacia algo de frió a si que tomo su abrigo y Salio a caminar la noche era muy bonita se quedo viendo las estrellas cuando cierto chico pelirrojo toco su hombro

- - Ron que haces aquí – dijo Hermione sonriendo

- - al parecer lo mismo que tu, quise estar un rato solo a si que me vine a caminar – dijo Ron pensativo, en eso de lejos se pudo escuchar como pusieron música romántica Ron sin pensarlo dos veces dijo – Hermione se que esto te parecerá tonto pero ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo Ron algo tímido

- woow Ronald Weasley ¿me estas invitando a bailar? – dijo una Hermione muy sorprendida –

- - mejor la primera a ser la ultima opción no crees – dijo Ron riendo y acordándose de su pleito en 4 año de hogwarts

- -la chica tomo su mano y el puso sus dos brazos en su cintura, después la chica puso sus dos brazos en su cuello y a si empezaron a bailar – estuvieron un rato bailando, sin decir nada, la música era lenta, y ellos solo se movían al ritmo de ella, en eso una gota callo en la cara de Hermione, la castaña vio al cielo y varias gotas empezaron a caer, la castaña levanto la mano en signo de tocar las gotas y luego vio a Ron y sonrió, el chico la vio tiernamente y después de esto la castaña solo se recargo en el pecho de el y el chico la abrazo fuertemente estuvieron a si un rato, hasta que Ron se separo y la llevo cerca de la puerta de entrada donde había techo que los cubriera de la lluvia, en eso el pelirrojo puso su brazo recargándose en la pared, y haciendo que quedara muy poco espacio entre el y Hermione, estaban muy cerca, los dos podían sentir casi el calor de sus labios tocándose, sentían la respiración del otro pero en ese momento

- - Ron, Hermione – escucharon los gritos de Ginny

- - Hermione se alejo rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella mientras Ron maldijo por debajo

- - ¿donde estaban? – pregunto la pelirroja

- - caminando contesto – Hermione

- - el ensayo esta por comenzar – dijo Ginny ..

**Hola a todos.. se que tenia demasiado tiempo sin subir, de hecho haciendo cálculos cumpliré ya casi un año que no subía, la verdad quiero pedir una grande disculpa por esto, espero que sepan disculpar pero la escuela me trajo loca, además de que no tenia mucha inspiración espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ya que es el penúltimo capitulo por favor dejen rewievs diciéndome que opinan sobre el!**

**Y sorry por no haber subido antes, espero que el Cáp. haya sido de su agrado **

**Salu2! **


End file.
